Adventures of Calder Cooper Part 2 'The New Cooper in Town'
by StorSpeaker
Summary: After his adventure in Berk, Calder Cooper is now trying to discover how he is able to travel between dimensions. But on a trip to Paris, something bizarre happened, which leads Calder to discovering about his lineage and the truth about his sister. All by meeting a familiar gang of thieves after being arrested by a Inspector Fox, all while wondering, "WHY IS HE A FREAKIN RACCOON!"
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Writing 2

The Adventures of Calder Cooper, Part 2

The New Cooper in Town

***_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sly Cooper. Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, etc. are the property of Sucker Punch or Sanzaru. Calder, Jason, Jacob, and any other character not mentioned in the Sly Cooper franchise are owned by me._**

**A/N: This is an AU or Alternate universe, where the events of Thieves in Time happened differently, Le Paradox took the parachute but Sly actually had a spare one, so Sly hasn't gotten trapped in Ancient Egypt but Le Paradox has escaped from jail. In my opinion, it's a way better ending. Also, if you have not read the first part of 'The Adventures of Calder Cooper' I recommend reading it or else risk confusion. If you want me to say what has happened I will edit this and write a summary.**

**Chapter **

I started to twist my ring around my finger as I waited for the flight attendant to finally speak, we have been waiting here _forever_…well, actually an hour but still, it didn't take that long to get a bunch of anxious teenagers onto a plane did it?

Sorry, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Calder Cooper. My real name is Calder Flaggings but the name itself sucks, so I like to stick with Cooper, I actually have another name its-

_"Calling all passengers for the 12:00 flight to Paris. I repeat, all boarding for Paris come now."_

Well, that's another story, I quickly gather up my stuff before I stood up and got in line for the plane. The school I go to organizes a trip every two years for a trip of 500 students to a different place each year, so when I heard about it, I learned that we were going to Paris and I signed up. I like Paris because of its art and culture; others went because of its more known name, The City of Love. A great handful of the people on the trip were couples, and I bet that since they wanted to take the next step up in their relationship, why not in the shadows of the City of Lights.

I grab my small messenger bag before moving onto the tarmac, it felt awesome doing it. I can't explain it; it's like something from a Bruce Willis movie.

So when we got on I just put in my earbuds and went to sleep, or tried to anyway. Jason sat right next to me and asked "Are you ok?"

Jason became a close friend of mine after what happened to me a few months ago. To make a long story short the ring I poses has the power to transfer me between dimensions, (From what I gather) and I went to a place called Berk. The island that had dragons with the actions and manners of puppy dogs and Vikings with strange names, like Hiccup or Stormleg (Which was my other name there), I became a celebrity at Berk after Hiccup had defeated the Red Death with his dragon Toothless. I left shortly after Hiccup awoke, but my time there was truly amazing, then I started to hang out with Jason more often and we became close friends.

The reason he was asking me if I was ok, was because my step-parents are a bunch of filthy liars. They said that they had a restraining order put on my sister so she could stay away from me, but the truth was that they were making fifty grand a month to care for me, and when my sister was eighteen years old, the government would transfer my custody to her and give her the fifty grand. So after I discovered that I tried to call my sister, who was living in New York, I discovered from the real estate agent that she hasn't been at that address in over a month, the time since school had been let out for the weekend for and I went on my adventures in Berk.

"No, but I will be, but I…I really need some sleep, ok man?" I ask.

"Sure, you get your rest, I'll um…just…" he trailed off as he talked to someone across the aisle. I tried again to get comfortable; Paris was eleven hours away now.

* * *

Paris was appropriately named, tall buildings, the Eiffel Tower, and when we landed that night, it had a romantic feel. That feeling made me sick to my stomach, anyway it was extremely late that night and we just checked right into the hotel. I was trying not to show that I had my shirt over my nose, the place had some pretty nasty air. We all got into our rooms; I unfortunately was paired with the strictest of the parents, Miss Puffins. Everyone just went to sleep, but not me, I already got my sleep on the plane. I just had to get out of the room, I couldn't explain it but I had a strange feeling, just telling me to go on the roof. So I although I probably shouldn't I went to the window, it had those fire escapes that let people quickly leave and climbed up. When I reached the roof I gasped, the view was just beautiful. The lights were on but were dulled slightly, leaving a comfortable mood; the Eiffel Tower was in the distance on the night sky and the air as significantly better up here. The wind blew toward me; it was all just so great, I felt alive up here so I lifted my arms, like a bird about to take flight.

Ever since Berk, I just loved the feeling of the wind. When I rode Toothless, I felt so alive that when I could get someplace high up I would take it.

After a while of me with my arms out and taking in the scene I climbed back down into the room, thankfully everyone was asleep so I managed to slip into the shower unnoticed. I look at deep blue eyes and run my fingers through my jet black hair that was a common tribute in my family, the Coopers. It made me think about the Flaggings, the people who adopted me, they were not mean, but they still could have been a nicer family. I quickly finished up in the shower, quickly toweling my upper torso and head before putting on a pair of red flannel pants and slipping onto the couch before I went to sleep.

* * *

As we start to approach the museum I began to twist the ring on my finger again; it was a gift from my sister Meghan before she went to New York, or that's what my foster parents say at least. It was a nice, sturdy gold ring with a ruby for the jewel, it somehow transported me to Berk, at first I was skeptical but when I saw my scar on my left shoulder that stretched to my collar bone that were the traces of the wounds from the Gronckle blast, I knew it was real.

Then the bus stopped and we all started to clambered out, the museum was a sturdy marble with it slightly crumbling a bit, but I was anxious to see their exhibits. I walked forward but then Mrs. Puffins said "Calder, help me with this," in her high voice. The students snickered, some of the druggies at school muttered, "Bootlicker," as I approached the parent. Anyway she was straightening her bag and then she looked at me and said "What were you doing last night?"

The question caught me off guard, how did she know that I left the room.

"Look, just because of what happened with Meghan…" my face tightened but she didn't notice, just kept on talking "…doesn't mean you go who knows where doing who knows what, I should have spoken if I knew you went to the roof. Suicide or cutting yourself is not the answers to your problem."

"I WASN'T going to try and commit suicide, and I don't cut myself, why would you-" I begin angrily.

"You just find out that your sister is gone, leaving you all alone and you were silent the whole flight, even when the attendant asked you if you wanted a drink. Also, you have healing scabs on your wrists, meaning that you injured yourself, I wouldn't be surprised if- Hey where are you going?"

I had heard enough and started to walk away from the stupid, oblivious parent, she had a snotty attitude, assuming that she knew everything and tried to be the 'role parent' like on some TV show on MTV. So when I learned Meghan wasn't at her apartment, she immediately assumed that she had abandoned me and decided to live on her own, leaving her the chance to get her 'heroically perfect story' of saving a boy's life from anger and depression.

I took off my ring and pulled on my gloves as the cold air hit my body, tucking my hands into my pockets I walk into the museum, after a quick pass from security and their annoying check of my messenger bag and I wandered around, alternating between observing the sights and looking around for Jason. The extravagant paintings would have made Michelangelo jealous, and the sculptures were just beautifully done. "Probably worth $1000 in the US," someone said.

I stopped, for some reason I had a strange sense of foreboding, I tried to shake it off but that feeling of unease stayed. I wandered around the museum, fascinated by the history that surrounded me, trying to shrug off the feeling by drowning in history. I saw a sign that featured a new exhibit on some jewel, I went quickly through the archway, pushed open the doors and I was embraced by the wind of Paris, the feeling of being alive came back.

Then Mrs. Puffins burst out of the other side looking quite upset, no doubt looking for me. I managed to turn and pretended to examine an info stand with postcards. After she went back into the main area of the museum, I quickly crossed the small bridge that connected the museum and the small building and I came to the exhibit. An informer was currently talking about the jewel, which couldn't be classified; it flashed iridescent colors when in the dark and light so it was impossible to tell what kind of jewel it was, but that after some incident a piece of it broke off, where it was now, no one knew. She walked away, along with a small crowd, but a good number of students remained, I approached the gem and overheard some of the conversations

"Boy, that jewel is beautiful,"

"Dude, I want that thing,"

"Some say this thing is mystical, has special powers,"

People scoffed at this and then moved on to a large sapphire. I approached the jewel noticing an indentation on the side; its iridescent colors seem to glow brighter, then I heard Mrs. Puffins say "CALDER FLAGGINGS, COME HERE RIGHT N-" she was I interrupted as the glass shattered and the room got dead quiet.

The jewel was floating a few millimeters off of the pedestal, but like an idiot I reached for it, it glowed brighter and there was a warm feeling in my pocket. I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring, then after a weird feeling I take the ring and place the gemstone into the indentation of the jewel. Mrs. Puffins was saying something but a loud ringing noise like a bell was overtaking her voice, along with the jewel glowing brighter and brighter, blinding me. Then it the light faded, as my eyes adjusted I saw that the room was dark, with nobody inside, when I saw the moon out when I looked out the window, I moved quickly to the doors, not wanting to get in trouble by the museum. I passed in front of a polished mural and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

I was a raccoon, **A RACCOON,** how in the world was this possible? I looked really different with fur, my dark red shirt was tight against my chest and my fingerless gloves had claws coming out of, the boots I wore were very narrow but still sturdy, the messenger bag I wore fit snug on my back for once. My fur, (never thought I would say that) was a dark grey, like storm clouds, the fur around my eyes was jet black, like a mask. My blue eyes seem to really stick out, I stepped outside, my black and grey striped tail was tense, flicking left and right, I felt scared and anxious at the same time. It wasn't until my hand reached for the door when I realized I was clutching the iridescent jewel, since it was partially responsible I put in in the bag I was carrying.

As I walked across the walkway outside, I heard the pattering of feet on the roof above me, looking up I see a figure leap overhead, spinning in the area he landed right in front of me. The figure appeared to be a raccoon with a lighter shade of grey fur than mine, clad in blue gloves, a blue shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows, and blue boots, while clutching a cane with a brass 'C' for a head. He stood, poised like an acrobat ready to leap for a trapeze.

"Well," he said, "looks like someone beat me to it," he said indicating the jewel that made a lump in my bag.

"Are you a thief?" I ask, though the question seemed rather redundant, I mean I had a bag with a valuable jewel and he had come to steal it.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

Then alarms started ringing, the raccoon shook his head before muttering, "Amateur."

I look at him confused as he extends his hand and says, "Cough up, give me the jewel and I won't help her get you arrested."

"Who's her?" I ask, "and why would I give this to you? You came to steal this, I just have a big misunderstanding that's all," I explain.

The raccoon cocks his head before placing his paw-uh…ear, NO!...augh.

"In a minute, I need to get it before she shows up," he said.

"Who are you talking to? And who is she?"

Then I heard a woman's voice shout "RINGTAIL!" we both turned and a beautiful fox appeared, holding a red and orange pistol in her hands… or paws, I don't know. Her head looked back and forth, like she was seeing doubles, "What-, TWO COOPERS?!" We looked at each other, after a glance at my reflection, it did seem like that, I look back at her quizzically, how did she know my last name?

The other raccoon looked wounded at the fox, "Inspector Carmelita Fox, don't you know who I am." My mind then decided to seem logical, a talking raccoon and fox? How was that possible?

Then again, a world filled with dragons shouldn't be possible either.

"Hey I have no idea what is going Ma'am I-" I began.

"SHUT IT" she said, "I'm taking you BOTH to jail."

I turn to the raccoon, "Is she always like this… I mean less shouting and stuff."

"Yeah" he replied, "She usually blasts from her shock pistol, which makes her more beautiful," I look at the fox whom looked at little pink, "Uhhhhh…" I say.

I knew from experience that this guy had already claimed her as a girlfriend so I would be careful, but a thief and a cop? That was just too weird.

"He didn't steal anything," I began, "I have the jewel," then I pulled out the said item, the fox's eyes widened and said "Well then…" and before I could speak she blasted me with her pistol and after convulsing from the electricity I blacked out.

**A/N: So what do you think about this chapter, a nice cliffhanger don't you think? **

**Peace, Have a great day and God Bless**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wincing, I opened my eyes to harsh white lights, groaning I sat up on a cot in a jail cell, where I figured I would be; luckily I wasn't cuffed so I could move my paws freely, but my chest hurt like a lightning bolt struck me, that pistol packed quite the punch.

"You're awake, good" I heard a Spanish voice say, the fox who had blasted me was just outside the cell bars. "I wasn't expecting anyone to steal that jewel besides Cooper, too bad you did, you could have been very useful to us." I was confused; my mind was still a little fuzzy from the electric blast.

"Who's us Miss…?" I trail off.

"Interpol, and that's Inspector Fox to you Ringtail." She replied; that seemed to ring a few bells. "Didn't you call that other raccoon Ringtail?" I ask, she gave a curt nod and began to leave.

I needed to escape so after previously watching Cops and CSI, I had a feeling on what to do.

"Wait, can I ask you two quick questions?" I ask, the fox stopped, she gave no sign of acknowledgement so I quickly pressed on. "Where is my stuff and my ring, also, can I get some food, I'm starving," with a stroke of luck my stomach growled just as I said this.

She turned, smug "You're so stupid, that's three things and you think I didn't prepare for this, any kind of communication has been blocked off so trying to communicate with your 'gang' is useless. Anyway there's no point, your things are in a safe in my office but I'll try to send a guard to get you something, either way I win and you're going to spill about whatever gang you're in and their location."

Then she walked off, tail swaying as she left, the lights flicking off as the door shut. "Or I break out of here before you return and find this other 'Cooper' myself." I whisper quietly, and then I try to get comfy and wait for the guard to come with my food.

* * *

After a while, the lights snap back on and I see a Doberman enter through squinted eyes, he (well I think it was a he) was wearing a tan, long sleeved button up shirt under a black leather jacket, a dark red ivory cap and black slacks went with the brown combat boots as he marched towards the cell, carrying a plate of food that resembled the stuff from lunch lines at school and a glass of water. I gave a quick "Thank you" as he pushed it through the small gap near the bottom of the cell. I need to strike up a conversation so I began with a simple start.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He looked surprised before replying with, "Jacob,"

"How long have you worked here?" I ask.

Surprised yet again, he said "Three years, I've been working as a security guard for most of my career."

"Cool. So what kinda…things do you take from them?" I ask, leaning forward and picking up my cup of water.

"Like what?"

"Well…guns, jewelry, cash, drugs-"

"I am going to stop you there and ask you something," he interrupted.

"Sure," I say, finishing the drink and beginning to eat the plate of slop.

"Why did you ask about that stuff? You don't show any signs of withdrawal."

"Well you guys took a ring that is very important to me and I don't want to lose it," I say, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Why, did you steal it?" he asked, slowly I look up at him as I took a bite from the meal, "I must take that as a yes, Imperial cut ruby, 10K gold, plus cursive wording on the inside of the band," I took a deep breath at that, "unfortunately I didn't get a good look at it, luckily the Inspector will. The metal the ring had been made of is not known to anyone here, so you had it forged illegally and-"

I interrupt the smug looking Doberman, glaring at him I say, "May I ask you something?"

Not waiting for a response, I continue "Do you assume anything important is stolen from others?" I ask, with serious expression. Why do people…or animals or… ah forget it, why do _they_ always assume something is stolen if it's on a person/thief.

He looks taken aback, then his muzzle turns into a frown, he was about to speak but I continued, "My sister gave me that ring before she disappeared. I haven't seen her since, and that was two months ago, just because people have something in their position when they get it removed does not mean it has been stolen,"

Then his face got confused, "I'm sorry that I assumed that but-"

"Don't be sorry," I interrupt, "I'm sorry."

He gets confused, "For what?" he asks, I had just finished my meal and then I reach out grabbing his shirt and slam him into the metal bars, I said "For this," before I grabbed his head and slam it into the metal bars. He sank to the ground, unmoving and lumps beginning to form on his head, I quickly pat his upper body before checking his pockets and finding a key. Shoving the key into the lock I turn the smooth metal and with a _click _the door was unlocked, I stepped outside before double checking myself, I needed to disguise. My eyes drifted to Jacob before I pull him into the cell and began to take his clothes off.

* * *

I switch the outfit, putting my jail shirt and pants onto him while trying to comfortably put my tail into the slacks the guard was wearing, even though I just got the darn thing, it was a part of me like any limb of my body. I quickly buttoned up the shirt and fixed the tie that I hadn't removed before I lifted the unconscious guard into the bed and pulled the sheets over his head, hiding his features until the Inspector came back. I pulled the red ivy cap the guard had low over my eyes, masking part of my raccoon face, then grabbed the tray and empty glass and went out the door.

Another guard, a Labrador came up "I'll take the tray, since I'm heading over there anyway, how was it talking to the- hey, look." He said whacking my arm quite painfully as an officer, a black and white spotted panther came by.

The guard began to say how he single handedly took down four of the infamous Muggshots bodyguards; the panther smiled at him and wiggled her fingers as a flirtatious hello. He grinned back and began to walk with her; after they were out of sight I breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort, I emerged from a door marked _"Holding Cell,"_ …for Interpol, these people were a bunch of idiots. People were working in cubicles left and right, while a pair of double doors was on the far side and a clock that read _10:00_ hanged above an elevator that had a 'G' above it. Apparently I was on the bottom floor and I need to get to Inspector Fox's office.

Then another stroke of luck hit me, she was walking by carrying a package, I followed her as she went through a door that led up the stairs.

"Hey, Ms. Sexy, want to come by my place and practice Cops and Robbers?" said a sleazy looking dog was leaning against a door frame.

The Inspector rolled her eyes as she made her way past him and to the top floor, I follow, but not without the dog glaring at me before he moved downstairs. We finally got to the top floor, which was actually an extremely narrow set of halls; she went left around a corner and left again until she was outside a red door with a shade on the top of the window.

Getting into her office was a bit of a struggle for her, so being a gentleman; I walked up and opened the door. "Thanks," she said, not paying attention to me, "Put these on my desk, I have to go interrogate a prisoner after I grab some food." Then she handed me the package and left, unaware she just let the escapee take her stuff inside.

Just as I was about to celebrate when I hear, "Hey… you're Jacob, right?" she asked coming back.

I panic for a moment before clearing my throat and said "Yeah why?" trying to mimic Jacob's baritone voice.

"Well how is he?" Inspector Fox asked, after a couple moments she said "The prisoner," she said frustrated.

"Oh, he's fine; he took the food and just went to sleep."

She smiled, "Good, now I can do what I need to do to get him to spill about Cooper, but it won't be easy." Then she walked away, continuing to mutter about her plans, I began to wonder how such an incredible woman could also be so unobservant.

I went inside and pulled down the shades on the door, since curiosity got the better of me I opened the package. Inside was smooth wooden box, which I pull out and after fiddling with the latch on the front, I opened it. The box was coated in dark teal with two of those electric pistols with holsters lying on a matching set of green cushions. One of the pistols was a brilliant orange and yellow pistol similar to the one currently hanging on a rack near the door; the other was a smaller but sleek black and red pistol, looking a bit like a Glock 18.

I grabbed the sleek black pistol and muttered "Oh yeah this one fits my style," I set the gun to my right and looked around to see a large safe sitting in the corner of the room.

I went to the safe and saw it was a combination lock, requiring a three number combination for the spin dial. I have cracked codes on before but usually in a video game, I then remembered in my biology class that raccoons have better hearing than humans. I press my ear to the safe and slowly spin the dial; I faintly heard clicks, like a pencil tapping and then a much louder click resembling a lock being undone. I spun the dial in the opposite direction and after a few tries and ten minutes, there was a loud _'Ka-chunk'_ and the safe opened.

Inside was my ring, bag, clothes and the jewel from the museum in a large Ziploc bag. Also there was an open file marked _'Cooper'_, inside were tons of pictures of the raccoon from the roof. Some of the pictures were circling a blurry image with red ink, while others showed the raccoon posing with a hippo, turtle, and a…koala? Shrugging my shoulders, I returned the file before removing my clothes from the Ziploc, except for my ring and the jewel, which I set those on the floor in front of me. There were also blue and white cards all shaped like a raccoon's face; I grabbed one and put that in my bag as well and began to change.

After I put my clothes back on, I take the ring and place it back into the socket of the jewel but then nothing happened, no bright light no ringing, nothing. This was definitely not good I might need help later but in order for that to happen I need to escape the Interpol building. I quickly scooped up the ring and jewel and placed them back into the Ziploc before I zipped up the leather jacket all the way hiding my clothes. Throwing the backpack over my shoulders, I adjusted the cap and after I strapped the red pistol to my thigh I went out of the office, nobody paid attention to me as I headed down to the bottom floor. Just as I came down the stairs I heard a loud shriek of rage, I tried to move back but everyone pushed forward, looking at the door marked "_Holding Cell_."

I saw an elevator open up and pushed myself inside as everyone cleared out. Just as I stepped inside, the door marked _"Holding Cell"_ burst open and a very angry looking fox clutching Jacob came out. Her eyes raked the crowd, knowing of the little time I pressed a random button once inside the elevator and it made a sound, every set of eyes looked at me and Inspector Fox's eyes bulged when she put two and two together. I took a chance, sweeping the cap off my head and making a formal bow and said "SURPRISE EVERYONE!" just as the doors softly shut.

The elevator swiftly rose, I place the cap back on as the doors opened I was on a floor where cops were fighting in a ring. Weapons were on a rack, with pistols and even a cane similar to the raccoon at the museum. I wanted to take a closer look but then the Inspector bust down the door to the stairs, out of breath and aimed that pistol she had sprouted out of nowhere at my head. I rolled to the left, dodging the blue blast before another guard came running up to me, looking around I snatch up a cane before bringing it baseball style across the man's head, knocking him to the ground before I sprinted down the hall, dodging electric blasts from her gun.

I make a left before leaping over a set of ropes that made up a boxing ring, I narrowly dodged a right hook from a Boxer (literally, a Boxer dog) before leaping down and making another left down a long hall.

I ducked again and heard a shriek of rage and rapid Spanish words, then I saw a window down the hall, broken from the shock blasts with a building, and being he person I was, I got a crazy idea.

I ran harder as I heard, "GIVE IT UP RINGTAIL, NOWHERE FOR YOU TO GO!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK INSPECTOR!" I shout back.

I approached the window and jumped out the window, reaching out with the cane at the cable on the side of the building. Unfortunately I misjudged the strength of the cable which promptly snapped and I started flailing my arms before I crashed into river, I held my breath for as long as I could as I began to swim away.

When my lungs burned I breached the water, taking great gasps of air and saw I was a good twenty five yards away, I heard the Inspector shout "I'LL GET YOU, YOU HEAR ME, I WILL GET YOU!" I didn't bother to respond, I had my victory, now to get out of this water before I get some kind of disease, the water was so filthy.

I quickly hoist myself out of the water and walk down the streets, my boots making a squishing noise with every step, as the time flew by, I didn't account for the weather so soon I was freezing cold; I needed a place to crash before I die of pneumonia.

I continued to wander around until came to an abandoned house with boarded up windows and quickly assumed it was empty, so I quickly jiggled the doorknob which opened and went inside. I didn't bother to turn the lights on, I just felt around for a couch and when I found it, I just took off my gear, all wet from the dip in the river and tried to fall asleep, shivering as I lay there. Then I had awful nightmares, ones about demons in the dark, cold world as I lay strapped to a metal chair, the demons muttering about Meghan just out of my line of sight.

**Peace, Have a great day and God Bless**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke to sunlight streaming into the house, illuminating everything in its fiery touch, according to the blazing star, it was mid-afternoon. Groaning, I sat up, feeling the blanket slid off me, I stunk, my hai- **fur** was all dry but my clothes smelt like mildew, then as I began to slide my feet onto the ground I froze. I didn't grab a blanket when I fell asleep on the couch, and where were my pack, the pistol and the cane I grabbed back at the Interpol HQ?

The setting sun was bright enough to reveal a large T.V. with a game console with several controllers and gaming chairs at the far wall, and on a shelf right above the T.V. with an air of victory was a cookie jar. As I wondered who had cared for me, the sweet smell of bacon and eggs invaded my nostrils, enticed I followed the smell into a kitchen where a huge pink hippo was cooking.

Out loud he said "Eggs and bacon are always yummy in my tummy, all day every day, especially for the other guys," he said in a deep voice.

As he continued to try and make rhymes that didn't rhyme, I stood at the table and was about to say something when he started to talk again. "I wonder when that raccoon is going to wake up, I'm surprised he didn't come down with pneumonia, did he break inside the place, or did he just magically appear because that would be AWESOME."

I leaned against the table and said in response "Neither, he just jiggled the doorknob to the place."

The hippo said "Nice one Sly or maybe he actually HAS magic powers." Then he turned, clutching a few plates and when he saw me, he nearly dropped them. "I was right… YOU DO HAVE POWERS, AWESOME!" he shouted.

"No," I say, "I just overheard you when I walked in here a few minutes ago."

"Oh," he said slightly crestfallen, but he perked up when he heard my stomach growl. "You hungry?" he asked, when I nodded he quickly placed a plate down and placed several crispy pieces of bacon and an egg. "Dig in!" he exclaimed happily, I sat down in a green roller chair by the table and began to wolf down the food, I held up my plate up for seconds and he smiled "The Murray always has extra food," then after he gave me more of the heavenly breakfast, he made a plate and sat down in a large pink chair on the opposite of me, which made a loud cracking noise.

Then a voice down the hall shouted "MURRAY, NOT WITHOUT US!" and I heard fast footsteps and… wheeling? Seconds later my jaw dropped, a green turtle had just came in on a wicked wheel chair, his huge glasses obscuring his eyes but that wasn't what stunned me, it was a raccoon, the SAME raccoon from the museum came in.

"You!" we both exclaim simultaneously, "JINX!" We both shout, pointing at each other.

We repeated this twice before the turtle groaned, "I take it that you're the other raccoon that Sly mentioned," said the turtle with a nasally voice, "Nice to meet you, my name is Bentley, I see you've met Murray," gesturing to the hippo, "and you seem to already know Sly as well."

Bentley was very intriguing; his wheelchair was outfitted with a keyboard and other devices near the back of the seat. He pushed a button on his armrest and the keyboard shifted up so it was vertical before it fell back against the armrest. Then two robotic arms appeared and took the napkin off the table before tying it around his neck. I stared as the other two kept eating, like this happened all the time; I look at Sly who was currently watching me with a smile.

"Surprised? Don't worry, you'll get used to it, so I take it you know all about me then," he says with a cocky smirk, leaning back in his blue, high backed chair and propping up his feet.

"Yup, you're very famous around the Interpol HQ, especially to an Inspector Fox," I say, taking another bite of bacon while their jaws dropped.

I looked at them confused, "What?" I ask.

"You escaped from Interpol, when?" asked Sly. I glanced at the clock on the microwave; it read ten-fifteen, "About twelve hours and fifteen minutes ago, according to the clock on the wall there."

Sly seemed impressed "Man, you looked like a total rooky when I saw you on the museum, now I regret calling you an idiotic raccoon,"

"Slightly offended, but at least I'm not in _there_ anymore, I have some questions for you, first off, where did my stuff go?"

Sly set his feet down and set his elbows on the table, "We'll get to that, but first I need you to answer a question for us. How did you escape? Interpol is pretty high security," he said before grabbing a cup of orange juice.

Between bites of food I told them what happened, Murray laid out the rest of the plates and food and they began to eat, when I got to the part with the elevator, Sly bust out laughing when I repeated the formal bow again for them, "Oh man, I wish I was there to see that, Carmelita must have been so mad," he said between snorts.

I waited until he finished before I told them about the house and then Bentley asked "So where are you from?"

I hesitate, not knowing whether or not I should tell them about me but then again, they did take me in, but would they even believe me?

"Hey," Sly said "We've seen some weird stuff, so if you think we won't believe you, don't."

With that I tell them everything, how I am actually from another world that isn't made up of animals and how I had actually been to another world made up of dragons and Vikings.

"So let me get this straight," said Bentley, leaning forward, hands pressed together "You are from a world where you people have fur on their heads and not on the rest of your bodies, no tail and cover yourself with clothes, and you've actually traveled to another world?"

I nodded my head, "What's your name?" he asked, "Calder" I say, "Calder Cooper."

That went over like a ton of bricks.

They sat there stunned yet again, "Are…" Sly cleared his throat "Are you an orphan?"

My eyebrows kitted together "Yeah, my parents died when I was three and then I was adopted by my foster parents… why?"

"We could be related… maybe, I mean we practically look alike so it wouldn't be that much of a shock," Sly said, but more to himself, "But my parents-"

"Dude, remember I am from another world. Also if we are related, you just scored yourself a sister too."

Sly went bug-eyed and was about to say something when Bentley spoke "We'll discuss this later, now let's just try and relax; we did just try to pull off a great heist last night."

"Well, this guy has the jewel so I say it's his. Besides, you heard the little guy, he needs it," Murray said.

"That's, it is the only way to get back, but when I tried back at the Interpol HQ, it didn't work for some reason."

"Well, we discuss that later too," Bentley said, "I'll need to run a few more tests-"

"Yeah, we do that after another one after some R&R time," Sly said, interrupting Bentleys speech. "Right now, I have some pressing matters to attend to," then Sly got up began to head to his room.

"Please tell me you're not going to see Inspector Fox," Bentley groaned. Sly didn't respond but Bentley was right, the good Inspector was most likely fuming over how she lost me and her other shock pistol.

"Calder, can you come with me please? I need to talk to you about some things," then he wheeled away down the hall.

Murray went to a door obscured by the nice fridge they had, probably a garage. I followed Bentley down the hall, examining the place as I did, there were pictures all down the hall, mainly newspaper clippings that showed how successful the Cooper Gang was; one picture though caught my eye. It showed three children huddled around a paper that said in multi colored crayon "Cookie stealing plan" there was a turtle holding a flashlight and a raccoon and hippo staring at it, though the hippo had some Crayons in its mouth. Along the hallway were two doors, one was a bathroom by the glance inside; another was a supply closet with some medicine inside. Then at the end of the hallway were three doors arranged like the 'W' shaped brick in Tetris.

The one on the right was a light, elegant blue with a bronze 'C' on the door. To the left was a worn, pink door with a crooked 'M' on the door, and to the end of the hallway straight ahead was a green door with a 'B' on it, though it looked like another letter was on there, because there was a clean 'P' impression on the slightly ajar door. I walked inside and gasped, a huge computer with two monitors was by a window overlooking the street, and in the distance I saw the Interpol HQ. A workbench was right next to the computer and on it was the shock pistol, the cane and a strange looking device that resembled a pair of binoculars.

Bentley was waiting for me by the workbench. "So after hearing your story, you got these at Interpol, correct?" he says, gesturing to the workbench, when I nodded, he continued, "Before we begin, let me ask you something."

"Sure" I said,

Bentley pushed his glasses up before saying "As of now, you are technically in the Cooper Gang hideout, now you have two options."

I nodded my head, letting him know to continue, "First, we could accept you into the Cooper gang, assuming that you are a Cooper and you will live with us until you figure out how to get home."

I chew on this; I could be part of a gang. An actual gang that could, and would steal from people, I wasn't sure I wanted to be part of it.

"Or?" I ask.

Bentley then pulls a round, smooth ball out of nowhere, "Or I could knock you out and leave you somewhere in Paris," he says rather menacingly.

Gulping I shake my head, now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Steal with the gang, or get dumped somewhere…but something was bugging me, the way they all acted, it was like a big, happy family, not a bad crew to hang out with.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bentley looks at me confused before shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys say you're a gang of thieves, yet…why the museum? Sly wanted the jewel to sell yeah, but I could tell from my world that there were probably other places to hit," I say.

Bentley on-beat says "Because we aren't ordinary thieves."

I cock my head at him, "What?"

Bentley sighs, "Look Calder, we steal from criminals. NOT innocent civilians, Sly believes that there is no honor in that."

I look at him confused, "So…like Robin Hood except you steal from the greedy bad people and keep the money," I say, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes."

"…as long as it's from criminals, I'm in," I say.

"I hope that you enjoy begin here with us, I know that Sly will be dying to talk to you know," he says after a moment of pause. "Well I hope that you enjoy yourself, now to business," he then turns and handed me a strange device, it looked like a modern version of binoculars, but the question was what the catch was.

I took it and Bentley said "Look through it," and when I did I was very surprised. They were binoculars but they had night and thermal vision, then a small display appeared and I saw my face on the right and Bentleys face on the left.

"What do you think Calder?" he asked.

"This is incredible; the only thing that could make this even cooler was if it had sonar vision!" I exclaim, looking around the room and seeing the heat from the humming computers.

Bentley rubbed his chin, muttering to himself before saying, "Anyway, this also doubles as a communicator to talk to the rest of the gang, there is a small ear piece there so that way it's less noticeable. I call it the binocucom," he said finally.

I held it in awe, "It needs a few tweaks and some personal customization that shouldn't take too long so you might get it back later, but let's move on," Bentley says, extending his hand.

I hand Bentley back the binocucom and he put it back on the workbench, then he picked up the red and black shock pistol, "I can put some modifications on this a little while later, so you can shoot sleep rounds as well as the electric…i-if you want."

"Awesome, I don't want to shock everyone I meet, and not with my look's," I say with a smile.

Bentley chuckles, "You should here some of Sly's comments."

Then he picks up the cane and he says "Well you can keep that pistol but we are going to have to talk about this."

I frown at him, "What about it?" I ask.

"Well the only one in the gang who uses a cane like this is Sly, even though you share the same surname, I'm not sure Sly would appreciate it," he said.

"…But don't I get to use a cane considering I am a Cooper?" I ask.

"Let me ask you something, if you discover that a world renowned criminal has a brother in the same business, wouldn't you target the brother to get the major guy out?"

Bentley was right, how would it look if someone was using his trademark weapon, it may seem… strange at first to see two of the Cooper canes, but soon people would connect the dots and I would become a target for Sly's weakness.

"So what do you think I should do Bentley?" I asked,

"Ask Sly, if he agrees I'll make some tweaks so it's not the same as his. If not, you hold onto that pistol," he then gestures to the said weapon in my hands, "there are some green bottles on the roof, you can practice up there."

I nod my head then just as I was about to leave I paused.

"Bentley, when I walked inside I saw the imprint of another letter on the door, did you have a girlfriend at one time?" I ask, turning around and looking at him.

His shoulders sagged, his glasses seemed to droop, apparently the break-up was recent and rough. "Hey, you can tell me; if I am going to be part of the gang then I need to start getting on you good graces."

He looked up at me, those huge glasses reflecting my curious face. Sighing, he said, "Her name is Penelope. She and I met when we were trying to get a large gang together to pull off an incredible heist, we were both techno geeks and we really hit it off." He began, he seemed to drift off into a happy moment with his ex, then he continued, the weight of sadness taking its toll again, "But when we needed to help Sly with a problem, we discovered she had betrayed us, so in a final confrontation we broke up."

"Was it really dramatic?" I ask with a grin.

He looked at me and smiled back "That's an understatement, we fought each other in huge robots, insulting each other on how bad the others machine was, I would go into more detail but I'm sure that would confuse you as I go into the part lists of a hydro-mechanical amphibious vehicle."

I tried to laugh but it came out as a weak chuckle, the parts of a hydro-mechanical what vehicle? Bentley smiled at my confused expression before he too started to chuckle.

"Where is she now?" I ask,

"Currently imprisoned in England, for her foiled plot thanks to us" he says.

"I still don't get it, why did she betray you?" I ask,

"Because she felt there was no fun in stealing from criminals and that if we worked together we could steal from anyone and rule the world," he said.

"…so she was sort of an anarchist?" I ask.

"No, more like she wanted it all," he explained.

"Yeah, so…about the bomb and dumping me," I say.

"Naw, we wouldn't do that…just make your life hard so that you would just quit," Bentley says…rather not that assuredly.

"Well, um…thanks for taking care of me while I was unconsciousness."

"…Who's Meghan?" Bentley suddenly asked.

I froze, "Where did you here that?" I ask slowly.

"Last night when we covered you up, you were saying something about monsters and someone named Megan is she your girlfriend?" he says.

"No, she's my sister, her full name is Megan Cooper, she is my older sister by a couple years," I say. Bentley leans forward, clearly interested, he gestures for me to continue with my story.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Look I feel a little uncomfortable talking about this ok, can we change the subject?"

Bentley nodded his head before saying, "Your story is also how it was for Sly, his parents were killed leaving him only that cane for remembrance, it's important to the Copper clan, the cane has been in their family for years," he said, Sly seemed more interesting by the minute.

"I have to practice now, so later," I say, turning to the door.

"You be careful Calder, Inspector Fox is going to be on the prowl, try and stay away from her if you can," Bentley says, "You're stuff should be done by tonight."

I opened the door and just before I left I said "Thank you, and Bentley?"

"What?" he asks.

"Thanks for…everything," I say before I leave.

* * *

There was a fire escape on the side of the building, I went to climb it but thought _'What would a thief do besides take the fire escape,' _it seemed too easy. After a quick glance around, there was a pipe running up to the top of the hideout, I grabbed the pipe placing my feet on the sides and got a firm grip before climbing. I was strong due to the occasional weightlifting in gym, but by the time I reached the top I was worn out, as Bentley said there were green bottles at the far end of the roof, the place covered with plants and small walls.

I took out the pistol and saw some ammo cashes near a potted plant, weighing the gun in my hand I aimed down the iron sites near the top of the gun and pull the trigger.

BANG!

The thing had a strong kick, enough to jar my arm but not that bad to mess up the shot, the electric bullet whizzed past the bottle by inches. I rolled my shoulder before taking aim again, this time leaning a bit into it.

BANG!

The kick wasn't as bad and the shot shattered the glass bottle, giving a quick fist pump I decided to try and mix it up, so I started to experiment with the environment around me, practicing blind-fire, shooting from corners and diving techniques. By my second trip to the ammo caches, all the bottles were destroyed, I smiled before I started to move the glass into a corner so I could clean it up later. That's when I saw little note among the wreckage, flipping it open I read

_Calder,_

_I saw Bentley set the bottles out here so I placed this here so I can test you in the ways of a Cooper. This is just the beginning, go into my room and find the book of thieving raccoons. There you will find where to go next._

_Sly_

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I quickly climbed back down the pipe and made my way to Sly's room, it was locked of course but with three keys hanging on a peg right next to it. _"This is way too easy"_ I thought as I grabbed one of the keys.

Twisting it into the lock, I found it wouldn't budge. Shrugging I tried the second key, and then the third.

None of them fit the lock.

I took a closer look at the keys, one was too big, one was too small, and one fit perfectly but wouldn't turn. Frustrated I banged my fist against the wall, causing the keys to fall down

I was about to go back to the roof when I saw something other side of one key seemed to fit in the lock, I tried it hearing a small _click_ and the door opened. Inside was quite interesting, plastered all over the walls were clippings from newspapers, all seemed to show a very particular fox. A dresser sat against the wall near the door, a blue shirt peeked out of a drawer. A bed with blue covers was next to an open window, the Eiffel Tower a good distance away but it was still a nice sight, then on the bed was a book. It showed the calling card of the gang and on the cover it read _Thievius Raccoonus_, the book was old, with a worn leather buckle across it, when I opened it though, any thought I had was swept away.

Inside were techniques, tips and even documentary of the Cooper family, a whole history of thieves, I skipped around, going from the master ninja Rioichi Cooper, to the gunslinger Tennessee "Kid" Cooper. It was fabulous, I read about the Rail Walk and Slide, the Ninja Spire Jump, all of these techniques were created by Sly's and I's ancestors? This is incredible, and then I flipped to our current holder, Sly Cooper.

As I flipped the pages I read Slys story, about how this book was stolen by the members of the Fiendish Five, and how he defeated them one by one before defeating Clockwork. Apparently this was a gigantic owl who dined on his anger and jealousy to live for centuries, going so far to even convert his body into metal. Then he wasn't destroyed completely, his parts were scattered around the world, taken my members of 'The Klaww Gang' and using them for their own heinous acts. Then, after stowing away on a blimp, they accidently rebuilt Clockwork, only for Captain Neyla fused her body with Clockworks and became Clock-La. The gang managed to defeat her, but not without Bentley losing all feeling in his legs, then I turned the page and a note fell out, I grabbed it, feeling excited for my next clue, but all it had was an arrow pointing up.

When I did I saw Sly sitting on a roof, just watching me, one leg resting on the roof with the other hanging in the air, he lifted his cane and waved in a cheery sort of way.

"Nice book you got here," I say, lifting up the _Thievius Raccoonus_.

He smiles, then cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted "Let's see what you learned, catch me if you can," then sprinted off on the rooftops of Paris.

I got to the edge of the window and without a hint of hesitation I threw myself out of the window, grabbing the ledge of the roof and after pulling myself up I saw he was a good ten feet away. I chased after him, feeling my feet pound the rooftops of the buildings as we ran, I climbed up a building clinging to a pipe like a tailed spider and leapt across roofs in the cool night of the City of Lights, after ten minutes I caught up and tackled the raccoon we went rolling across the rooftop of a building close to the Interpol station and breathing heavy of our recent sprint, I look at him before fist-pumping the air, "I win," I say.

We were just lying down on a roof, and then Sly said "Well that book has taught you well, to catch me is no easy feat,"

"Well I caught you so now what?" I ask, he got up in a sitting position and looked at me "I believe you were going to ask if you could use that cane you snagged from Interpol," he said "And my answer is yes, you can."

I thanked him and we spent a while looking at the city, "Well I'm going to head back, take this," he said, handing me an earpiece, "In case you need back up, or if a high roof, use this," then he handed me a parachute and left, hopping across the roof back to the hideout.

I immediately went off to the Eiffel Tower, longing to see the entire city and climbing it easily with the new skill I learned. I brooded on the recent events, from my world to a world filled with animals, I still had many questions but I was contented, I had a home, good friends and a great, new adventure laid out, filled with who knows what. Then Murray's voice in the earpiece said "Calder, were all going to start playing a new video game, you want to join?"

I asked "What game?" while rubbing my eyes, "A new game called Slugfest," he said. My eyes shot open, "The new game where you play baseball and you can punch players and catch on _fire?_!" I ask, excitement filling my veins,

"YEAH," Murray shouted,

"WAIT FOR ME, THEN GET READY TO BE SCHOOLED CHUMPS!" then I leapt of the tower, activating the chute, which safely descended down to a roof and I sprinted back to the hideout, time for my new life to begin.

* * *

I grunted as I lifted the weights, it's been two days since I joined the Cooper Gang; smiling I remember the events of that night. After I got back to the hideout, we played Slugfest until Sly brought out some root beer, we drank like crazy and when the next morning came, I woke up in a bathtub clutching the game console with my shirt flung off and my socks in the toilet. I got out and when I walked into the living room, I tried to contain my laughter; Sly was hanging from the ceiling held by some kind of bubbling adhesive, his arms dangling like Luke Skywalker from Star Wars.

Bentley was perched like a spider over the door, metal arms embedded into the wall, his head slumped and something smoking in the back of his wheelchair. Murray was the best though, his back against the fridge and his face was jammed in a bucket of ice cream, food and sodas were scattered on the kitchen floor. Apparently Sly accidentally grabbed a beer cache they had, so Bentley rigged up a detector linked to cameras all around the house so not only would it sense any tampering with the beer and record what happened to humiliate them about their hangovers. I stopped lifting weights and went to some tennis ball launchers,

Murray had got me into a vigorous training program he made after an interaction from some guy, anyway Sly got his two cents in and they made a program that would help me become stronger and lither. The first day was torture, between Murray's weight lifting and Sly wanting me to practice different techniques, flexibility and thief reflexes, Bentley had to use his sleep dart formula to make a sort of tea to help numb the pain in my body.

I flicked on the automatic machines and closed my eyes, there was a special technique called Thief Reflexes, made by Henrietta One-Eyed Cooper. She had learned how to sharpen her instincts and reflexes so even when bullets would come flying on the high seas, she could dodge or fight back, the body was filled with adrenaline and the Coopers could fight back or deflect. Since we didn't have bullets though, and didn't want to risk it, we used a mix of tennis balls and baseballs, Sly decided to use a blindfold to further the act. Darkness was all around due to my closed eyes; I concentrated though and heard a whistling in the air. I reacted, turning my upper torso and snatching the tennis ball from its mid-flight to my head, dropping the green sphere; I turned and snatched more balls flying from all directions with my eyes closed. I kept snatching until I heard a low whistle, I dodged the baseball as it flew over my head, the tennis balls were done, now to dodging the baseballs.

My body moved on its own, leaning back, forward, sideways, not one baseball touched my body. After a while, I heard the machines whir but no more whistles, I take of the blindfold before I go to the mini-fridge near the door and grab a bottle of water as I head to the roof to practice my cane skills. I quickly ascended the fire escape, and sprang onto the roof before bringing out my cane.

Bentley had done a great job when he customized it, it was collapsible and would spring into two parts, the baton, which I could easily hang on my belt due to the curved tip, it was mainly used for decoration, or a climbing hook if needed and no one would suspect it which was great for taking it into certain balls of parties in disguise (According to Sly, it would help when dealing with dancing couples). The second part was when it was fully extended; it was a little smaller than Sly's cane, roughly the fully extended cane would reach my chest if I placed it on the ground, it was used to help pick pockets or as an extension for the climbing hook. Both forms were helpful to fight criminals if I ran out of ammo for the shock pistol.

I swung the cane around before I began to practice; all I did was pretend I was sword-fighting someone, switching from the baton to the cane with a push of a button.

"If you intend to fight, try using Sir Galleths techniques."

I look and see Sly standing there, cane slung casually over his shoulder.

"Care to help?" I ask.

Sly grins before he takes his cane in one hand and goes into a fencing position.

"En garde," he shouts.

I adopted a similar position, the cane in my right hand and my foot forward before swinging an overhead blow at Sly. He blocked easily before shifting his cane into both of his hands and swung ferociously at me. I blocked, pushing his cane down with mine I gave a quick thrust, he skipped aside and attacked again, dodging his blow I ran up and flipped over his head, bringing the heel of my boot against his back.

He went with the blow, rolling forward before spinning around with a grin, "Nice job with the acrobatics," he complemented.

I saluted with the cane, "Thanks."

Sly grinned again before closing in the distance and began to unleash a fury of quick attacks, pressing me back with his quick swings and thrusts. I parried the best I could until he backed me up against the edge of the roof.

_'CRAP!' _I thought, with one foot resting on the edge roof and the other planted firmly in front of me, if I moved my position now, then Sly would knock me off the rooftop. I block another attack before engaging him into a blade lock while I looked around to see the corner, where the satellite we used was held by a tall pole. Thinking quickly, I disengaged before I turned my upper torso and grabbed the pole, leaping off the roof I swung myself around and back onto the roof and quickly struck out at Sly, causing him to get panicked and take a step back…and off the roof.

I rush forward and quickly grab his outstretched hand and pulled him back onto firm ground.

"You ok?" I ask.

Sly nods his head before head-butts me, crying out I stumble back, only to feel something to sweep my legs from under my feet. Blinking I see Sly extending the end cane with the 'C' near my throat, he looked at me with a grin before he pulls back the cane slightly, I then grab that end of the cane to pull myself up.

"Great job Calder," Sly complements, "you have good form as well as taking in your surroundings."

"I'm detecting a 'but' in there," I say, rubbing my face.

"…you need more work on your technique; it's too sloppy and easy to read against a skilled opponent. Try and mix it up and keep your enemy on their toes, and remember to stay focused, try not to let other people distract you unless completely necessary. When you pulled me back you got distracted on how my health was, what you did NOT know was that there was a pole that could swing me back up here."

I look at Sly in shock as he rubs the back of his neck rather sheepishly, "So I took that risk of knocking you off the roof for nothing?" I question rather angrily.

"Yeah well….like I said…um…let's get inside, Murrays making pizza," he stammered before hurrying inside.

"COOPER!" I shout chasing after him.

"Which one?"

* * *

I was reminded again by Bentley first heist was coming up, Mz. Ruby; a New Orleans crocodile was summoning up the undead and stealing priceless artifacts that would improve her juju powers. We hurried over and after the guys did some recon; Bentley put his plan into action.

"O.K., Mz. Ruby has been stealing 'mystical totems' that seem to enhance her powers, tonight she is going to steal the 'Animal' totem from the museum that belonged to Le Paradox,"

At that name, Sly growls. I look at Bentley confused, "Who's Le Paradox?" I ask.

Bentley says, "An old enemy who likes to make illegal trade of any kind of artifact he can get his hands on. Anyway the 'Animal' totem on display should give her the ability to bring dead people back to life!" Bentley explained, while we watched a clip by clip presentation. Murray was munching on some chips and gazing at the projection like it was some kind of movie. Sly was leaning back against the chair twirling his cane and I was watching intently for this operation.

"Murray, you're up first."

"ALL RIGHT," Murray shouted, flexing his arms.

"Yeah, anyway Mz. Ruby's army of the undead is going to be outside guarding the place. Using some recon, you need to knock their craniums off and disconnect it from the spinal cord, or else the dead will put themselves back together and make it a lot harder for you. Then position the van in the ally so we can make a quick escape."

"Meanwhile I will be infiltrating the security room to deactivate the sensors and lasers to the-"

"Wait lasers, there's going to be lasers!"I interrupt.

"Yes Calder, there is going to be lasers that can turn you into raccoon barbeque, so be careful. Anyway after I disable them, it's going to be Calder's and Sly's turn. Sly, you'll need to deal with Mz. Ruby, according to some observations the jewel in her bellybutton is the source of her voodoo magic. You will need to distract her long enough for Calder to steal the totems from her and then you strike, knocking her out and snatch that jewel. Then after we grab what we can, we make a quick escape, any questions?"

"I have one thing to say Bentley," Sly began, we all look at him confused.

"What's up Sly?" Bentley asks.

Taking a deep breath he says, "I'm really glad to meet you Calder, I've always wanted to meet a living Cooper. Anyway, the foes the guys and I have faced here may have a serious grudge against me, and may try to do whatever they can to try and kill me, if they discover that you're a Cooper too they might target you. So when we go out and pull of heists or whatever, call me Jack, that way we don't have to worry about anyone getting to you," Sly say.

"All right then Sly, let's go do this," Bentley says, then he puts his hand in, "All for one,"

Murray and Sly put their hands on top and I follow their lead, knowing the rest of the line.

"And one for all." We all say together.

* * *

That night at the museum, Sly and I were waiting on the rooftops of a nearby building, the totem plain in sight from a window.

_"O.K. Mz. Ruby is heading inside now, Murray, you're up, go crack some skulls."_

_"HERE WE GO," _Murray shouted, and then cracks and crunches sounded from the earpiece.

"That's cue, let's go Cal-Jack," Sly said and together we leaped from the roof. We soared across the night sky, bounding from rooftop to rooftop, the night smelled of smoke and food. Then we landed on the roof of the museum,

"There should be a ventilation shaft that will lead us to the exhibit with the totems," Sly said, looking around

"Found it," I replied, then with a quick whack of my cane the metal grate fell, revealing an air duct. Sly stepped forward but recoiled when he smelled the stench of the duct

"Euugh, it smells like a sweaty Murray," he exclaimed,

He was right; it did reek like a football locker room,

"So who goes first?" I ask, Sly and I look at each other after a quick debate we switch to Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" We both say, Sly throws out a rock; I unfortunately throw out a scissors.

"Ha," Sly says as he whacks my fingers with his already clutched fist, "Get going newbie,"

"Shut up Ringtail," I reply,

"Looks who's talking, Stripes,"

I was about to retort with a rather mean joke about his mom but then Bentley stopped us.

_"Come on guys, get moving,"_

Groaning, I crawl into the vent, going along the path to find that it leads all over the museum. Then I find the room with the final totem Mz. Ruby needs, in my haste I quickly knock down the grate and hop down, only to find lasers all along the floor. Panicking I wave my arms around as I fell, only to have Sly grab my hand just before I hit the floor, toes brushing the top of the lasers before Sly pulls me up, not fully because he can't pull me back into the vent.

"You forgot an important rule, look _before_ you leap," he says. I looked around and saw some flags hanging from the ceiling, detailing about new exhibits, then I was struck with an idea.

"Hey, pull out your cane," I say, already out with mine and extending it to its full form.

"Why?" he asks but his cane already in hand. I link my cane with Sly's and let go of his hand, then after propping my feet against the wall, I leaned back before launching myself into the air and snag the pole with my cane hook.

"Nice moves, been studying hard?" Sly asks amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, and it's been no easy task with you and Murrays training," I reply. Then I hear, _"Just got to the control room, the lasers should be going off in 3…2…1…"_

Just then the lasers shut off like magic, "Quick, get to your position!" Sly says, leaping from the vent to a skylight above. I hop down from the flag and hurry across the room, until I'm on top of a jewel display, we were a good distance away from each other, after a while I hear thumps and the doors open. Glancing over a glass display, I see a poison green alligator walking up, with a sleeveless red vest and a red bandanna around her head.

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm… Le Paradox must be gettin sloppy, no security for this, strange," I hear in an accented Southern voice. Then Mz. Ruby moves around, muttering to herself when I hear a crash and I see Sly fall from the roof and lands right in front of the exhibits doors, the glass from the skylight closely fell behind him.

"Wwwweeeeelllllllll, Slllyyyyy Coooopppppeer, I was sensing your mojo earlier, and whose the other one? Your new scapegoat?" She says in an appalled voice.

"Well, that other mojo may just be your ego, which is way too big for this place," he says cockily, moving around her. Now's my chance, time to prove myself a Cooper.

** Read, Have a great day and God Bless**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter **

Hopping down from the display I sneak up to Mz. Ruby, Sly continued to talk but I wasn't paying attention, the totems she stole were in a small pouch hanging by Mz. Ruby's side. I take my time, and slowly extended my arm, reaching out with the extended cane into the pouch. Placing the hook into a ridge in the first totem, I pull back; I carefully lift the totem from the pocket, the cane barely hooking onto the totem. Then I carefully bring it to my hand and store it carefully into my messenger bag.

I repeat the process again but then I hear Mz. Ruby say, "Well I am detecting some kind of strange mojo around here," then she began to turn around.

"Again are you sure it's not your ego, wait I know what it is, it's your dead parents come to mock you for your failures," he says.

That definitely pissed her off; she began to launch magic from her palms, chanting in some language. Sly began to leap around the place, hopping and swinging from the flags and displays. I think _"Great job Sly, you just made my job ten times harder,"_ as I try to stay close to Mz. Ruby without alerting her. It wasn't easy, Sly kept hopping around in a random pattern, and twice she nearly saw me. I had just gotten the last totem but then, one of Mz. Ruby's magic blasts hit one of the displays and sent a knives hurtling straight towards Sly.

"SLY WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

Sly looked around and saw the flying weapons, using his cane he quickly spun it in circles, knocking the knives astray. But in that time, Mz. Ruby conjured up a powerful spell and just as Sly landed, she launched it straight at him. The glowing orb got Sly right in the chest and he went crashing through the double doors and into another room, "Now then," she said turning.

I quickly slipped my cane back into its baton form and onto my belt, quickly bringing out my pistol, which glowed a bright blue as she saw me.

Grinning she said "Weeeellllll apparently I was right, another one of the pathetic Cooper Gang, and what are you supposed to do, stand and drool," then she began to laugh.

I was taken aback by that, and then nervousness began to creep in. What was I doing, taking on a criminal that had **mystic powers**; this was a job for a professional.

Then I thought, _"I trained a dragon and fought a Viking prodigy and you're afraid of a mystic crocodile? You're a Cooper!"_

I smiled right back at her, "No, what do you do? Bring back the ex-girlfriends of playboys past?"

Mz. Ruby stopped laughing but continued to smile "I will reward that backbone with your quick demise," then she reached for her pouch and felt nothing but empty air.

She looked at it in disbelief, "What?!" she exclaimed.

I took a chance, "Missing something?" I asked, patting my bag.

Mz. Ruby's face contorted to rage, her muzzle pulled over her sharp teeth, "My job was to take your powered up totems from you so you couldn't use your powered up juju, if you want them back, come get them," I say.

"I intend to," she snarled before lashing out again with her powers. I dive out of the way, and try to shoot her but I couldn't get a clear shot, then I got the rhythm of her magic. There was a pattern, like a musical beat and all I had to do was follow it and wait for the right time. She would lash out four times with magic from her left hand, then her right hand, then both hands up and one time down, throwing out her head.

Down was my best bet, so after a few times off missed shots; I managed to get her right in the head with the shock ammo.

Lightening can across her body as she shook and her hair puffed up, then she groaned before falling back and crashing into the exhibit of her choice, the one with the 'Animal" totem.

I took that time to take out the totems from my bag arrange them by her feet, I was about to leave when I remembered how she had her powers, I walk up to Mz. Ruby before I snatched the belly jewel.

"Don't think about using voodoo for a while," I mutter to myself and pocket the thing.

Then a buzz on my earpiece alerted me of an incoming message, tapping it I hear a concerned Sly say _"You o.k. Jack?"_

"Never better, Mz. Ruby is down for the count, most likely until the cops come. What about you?"

_"I'm O.K., the blast knocked me through a couple walls but I'll be ok. For your first time you did well, but don't call like that to me again. So next time don't do that again or you could get some even more hurt," _Sly said.

I nodded my head, slightly ashamed, "Ok Sly, where are you now?"

_" I currently on my way to the rendezvous, see you there."_

"O.K. be careful, who knows when Inspector Fox will show up."

With that I make my way out of the exhibit and dash down the hall to the entrance where the van should be. Then a bright light flashed, blinding me and a Spanish voice says "FREEZE!"

I duck behind a column just as a bolt of blue shot past me, along with a shock blast. I quickly follow Sly down the hall, leaping over exhibits and other shock blasts; then again the voice says "COOOOPPPPPEEEEEERRRR!"

I can't help it, I turn and shout "Along with his dashing partner Jack!" laughing as I hear Carmelita shriek, "YOU!"

Sly and I hurry down the hall and I nearly crash into a very scared turtle.

"Inspector Fox, RUN!" he screams.

We sprint down the hall before making a quick left, Bentley hit his brakes to make him skid while he turned the chair before continue to wheel himself, Sly grabbed a pole and used it to swing around and I ran curved until I neared a wall before jumping up and using my foot to push off of it to go to the desired direction. Then we stop at an intersection, "Where to?" I ask.

Then I hear Sly say "Jack LOOK," pointing at a window, I could faintly see a very familiar van waiting with the lights on and the back doors open outside. I look back at Sly, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he nods vigorously, "Bentley first then us," he said.

I could hear the cops running down the hall, so we all ran down the hall to the massive window; I then brought out my pistol and blasted the window, sending glass falling down below.

Sly and I stop but Bentley keeps wheeling and hops out the window, using some rocket boosters built into his wheelchair. We turn and see the good Inspector clutching her trademark shock pistol, "Well this is a surprise, my hunch is correct you were working for the Cooper Gang,"

"Well, not until recently, I wasn't until you told me about this guy," I say jerking a thumb at Sly. Her eyes narrowed as I continue "that I joined up. So for introductions, name's Jack, and I see you already know him."

"Carmelita, you look lovely this evening like always, but the glow of your shock pistol really brings out your eyes," Sly said smoothly. She shook her head and growled, "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes again Cooper, I'm not that easy to stun," she said pointing her shock pistol at Sly. "Well you seemed pretty stunned when I kissed you back Krac-Karov Volcano," before she could reply a five armored gorillas came and aimed their guns at us.

"You're going to jail Cooper or you're gonna eat lead," one says. Sly and I look at each other, and he says "You got this?"

"With pleasure," I say before hoisting up the gun and blasting the closest gorilla. Sly hopped out the window while I slid to the nearest column, bullets whizzed by my hiding place, debris spraying out as the bullets hit them. I quickly leaned out and shot two more gorillas before moving back out again and ran across the room. I flipped into the air, dodging even more bullets as I shot the last of the gorilla.

Inspector Fox looks dumbfounded at me; I stood there staring at my handiwork before spinning the gun and quickly putting it in the holster.

"You will find an escaped criminal down the hall, I'm guessing that stealing sacred totems and resurrecting the dead is against the law so she should spend a long time behind bars, have a good evening Inspector," I say before I jump out the window as well.

I rolled as I landed, the grass hardly cushions my fall and sprang up and ran to the van which was almost in motion, the two doors beckoning to me.

I hurry, dodging shock blasts from the Inspector as she gives a shriek of rage. Dodging left and right I dive into the van, "Murray step on it," Bentley says.

"Hold on guys!" he shouts before taking off.

"TO WHAT?!" I shout back as the sudden force of the van sent me flying back and slamming into the van double doors.

The van shot down the road, veering left and right to avoid shock blasts from the Inspector. We soon escaped into the night; I was frozen until the van parked into the hideout. I blink and realize the whole gang is staring at me.

"That… was…" everyone started cringing slightly

"AWESOME! When can we do that again?!" I ask excitedly. They all smile, "Not for a while Calder, but we will do this again," Bentley says. "This wasn't a total loss," Sly said, then opened his pack to reveal pictures and small jewels, "I snagged these while Calder fought Mz. Ruby."

"Thanks Sly and don't forget about this," I say pulling out Mz. Ruby's ruby.

Bentley looked at it and said "You're going to keep that aren't you?" he asked,

"Heck yeah, first heist, this thing is going to be the first of a ton of souvenirs, why?"

"I just had a hunch you might have, anyway I have an idea for your stuff, and it makes it so you don't have to worry about your ring." He said, "Can I see the jewel and I'll get started."

* * *

I smile as I look at Bentley's idea, using a leather cord he attached the ruby to it and gave it to me, and I placed my ring on the cord as well. I needed a safe way to hold onto my ring, and…well it seemed easier this way. Then I clicked on the baseball launchers and began to do a more vigorous training segment. I quickly finished my training and hit the shower, Murray was fixing lasagna tonight and we all knew he would eat it all if we didn't hurry.

Halfway through the shower I hear "COME AND GET IT,"

"_CRAP_" I thought as I sprang from the shower, I didn't grab anything but a towel and ran to the table. Sprinting down the hall I nearly collide with Bentley as he came in front of my door. Sly was ahead already sitting as we approached the table; Murray had just set the plates before Bentley came screeching in after hitting the brakes on his wheelchair. Leaping over Sly I flipped across the table and landed spectacularly on my chair, getting my tail right through the space between the seat and the backrest. A technique that came with experience, trial and error, and a really painful tail.

"Nice moves," Sly says before digging into his food.

"Uh…Calder why are you wrapped in a towel and covered in soap?" Murray asks slightly confused.

"Because your cooking is so awesome that anytime dinner is ready I come running from anywhere." I say before shoveling in a piece of lasagna into my mouth.

"Then, why didn't you come yesterday when I made chili?" he asked.

Bentley, Sly and I looked at each other and shuddered, Murray had put beans in that chili and I discovered why they called it the 'Unspeakable'. It took three hours, fifty cans of air spray, twenty candles, and all the windows open to make the air breathable again. Nothing was spoken, then Murray realized what had happened and quickly muttered "Never mind," and we all continued to eat peacefully.

After quickly finishing my food I say, "I'm gonna head out to the Eiffel Tower for a while guys, send me a buzz if something's up."

Then I head back upstairs and quickly finish my shower, the water had unfortunately gotten quite cold. I pull on my clothes and quickly dry my tail, (fun fact about tails, if they're cold, so is the rest of your body). Then after putting on a coat I climb up the fire escape. I began to run across the roofs before I make it back to the Eiffel Tower, it had become my favorite place to be alone and think, mainly about previous heists and my real home. I lean against the railing, feeling the night air on my slightly wet fur, soft music sounded from far away, the lights of the city were giving a safe, comforting glow. Then I hear a buzz in my ear, sighing I push the small button on the comlink and Bentley says _"Calder, we need you to come back to the hideout,"_

"What's up Bentley?" I ask

_"Inspector Fox had been seen on patrol near your position, hurry back before she catches you."_

"Relax Bentley, the Inspector is going to be preoccupied or something, she's not going to come here in search of criminals."

Bentley gives a huff of frustration, _"Fine, but-"_

"I know, I promise I won't get caught, bye."

I sigh, Bentley really needs to chill out some times, and I can't even-

"Freeze," I hear with a gun cock behind it.

_"Oh COME ON, I can't get a break every now and then," _I think as I turn around and see a smug Inspector Fox,

"Got you now Raccoon," she said.

**Read, Have a nice day and God Bless**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 **

**Thanks nickfekette for reviewing.**

"Good evening Inspector how are you?" I ask calmly, leaning back against the railing not even worrying about raising my hands or that shock pistol she was holding.

_"INSPECTOR FOX, GET OUT OF THERE CALDER!"_ I hear Bentley shout on my comlink. I didn't focus on it, I was looking at the Inspector, her coffee brown eyes were staring at me, tense and alert, ready to fight or for a chase across Paris.

"You can put down the shock pistol Inspector," I say

"Why, so you can bolt before I cuff you?" she asks, getting closer to me.

"Because you don't need, I'm doing nothing wrong this evening, just enjoying the view of Paris."

"Yeah, and for how long? Until you get a call from your friends to go steal another priceless artifact?"

"Inspector, we just did a heist. Why would we be committing another one the day after? Besides, I'm just relaxing, don't you do that back at Interpol?"

"Crime doesn't rest, so neither do I," Inspector Fox said plainly.

I blinked, "You…wow. I never knew someone so devoted to their job," I say surprised.

Her face broke out into a grin, "Yeah, if you want me to take a break, try not to break into a museum," she says, "Any museum," she adds.

"Yeah well I…fell asleep ok? And I'm not really a bad guy"

The Inspector got a look on her face, "Then what were you talking about just now?"

"Bentley was telling me about how you were on patrol and I told him that I wasn't worried about you catching me because I'm not doing anything wrong."

Her eyes narrow, but she does lower he shock pistol slightly, "I can still arrest you," she says, "You're a wanted raccoon."

_"Calder! When she lowers her shock-pistol, jump over the railing. I-" _

I yank out the earpiece, as it dangled from my neck the Inspector looked at in in surprise.

"Well, do you have a warrant and evidence of what I have done?" I ask innocently.

She blinks before saying, "You have been seen all around the world, from Paris to the States, so yeah I have those."

I sighed, "Please don't make have to run."

"Oh yeah, and why not?" she asked,

"Because… because…"

As I fumbled for an explanation, the Inspector got closer.

I sighed, "I don't have one Inspector Fox," I say pathetically.

Inspector Fox then is right in front of me; sighing again I extended my wrists for her to cuff me.

She looks at me before asking, "Is there anything important I need to know about you?"

I look at her confused, "None that's very pressing right now," I say uncertainly.

"First, for what I am going to do," she holsters her gun and reaches into her back-pocket.

I look at her confused as she then hands me a paper, "You and…Cooper need to look at this. Interpol is confused at the moment with a more pressing group then your gang, and you're at the center of it Jack, that…and I have a feeling that Cooper needs closure," Inspector Fox explains.

"…I take it that this isn't something like a robbery," I say.

"No, not at all. These people are dangerous and, as much as I hate you all, I need your help. So talk to me when you guys get any sightings," she says before turning on her heel and leaving.

As she begins to walk away, I say confused, "Why do you hate the gang so much, besides the fact we're all criminals?"

Inspector Fox stops, "…That is not important," she says.

"This wouldn't have to do with Sly would it?" I say.

"N-no," she stutters.

I placed a paw to my chin before I grinned, "Sly said he _kissed _you back at a volcano, were you two boyfriend/girlfriend?" I ask.

"Let's get something clear. Sly Cooper is a thief, a common criminal. I am a police officer of the law, there is no way we could like each other, further more I don't have any feelings about him!" Inspector Fox stated, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"Sly is your guy, you just have to lower your guard and see that," I continue.

Her face goes red, but she angrily says "I am NOT in love with that… that… THIEVING RACCOON!"

"Well that's odd, it seems that you get pretty flustered when he flirts with you," I reply with a smile.

With a frustrated sound, she walks off; throwing her hands in the air and began to curse in Spanish. I chuckle before placing my earpiece back into its respective place, "Bentley, are you there?" I ask.

_"Calder, you had us all worried there pal, we were about to get in the van and bust you out of prison," _I hear Murray say.

"Don't worry big guy, the Inspector and I had a little chat and she handed me something, a file."

_"Interesting,"_ I hear Bentley say, "_What's in it?"_

I look at the paper to see a faceless clock inside of a bird cage.

"I'm…not sure what it is Bentley," I say, "Whatever it is its connected to us."

_"Oh, so it's more wanted stuff from Interpol," _Sly says.

"No Bentley, this is much different, Inspector Fox was asking for help on this."

_"Carmelita was asking for help? From US?!" _I hear Sly exclaim, _"Then this must be very important." _

"Agreed, so…I think we need to check Interpol's files about this, something tells me Inspector Fox isn't telling us the whole story."

There was silence before an uproar emerged from the guys.

_"ARE YOU NUTS?!" _

_"Calder, I can do this." _

_"Calder that place will be loaded with cops. How will you even get I there?" _

"Guys, I am the closest one to Interpol right now and even though I know that Sly can break in, I can get in and out faster since I know the building. I know how to get to the Inspectors office and get out, as for a plan…I'll improvise."

The gang was silent.

"Look, I feel terrible after the last heist. I messed up badly and I want to try and make it up since…"

I stop, the realization coming back like a tidal wave.

"DANG IT!" I shout, slapping my forehead.

_"What's wrong?" _I hear Bentley say.

""It's my birthday tomorrow. Why didn't I use that for an excuse?" I say, "Anyway, I'm going to get going."

* * *

It was late when I approached the HQ; Inspector Fox was still probably on patrol so I quickly broke into her office. The window was unlatched so I just opened it and snuck inside, nothing had changed in the office except a plant near the window and a computer on Inspector Fox's desk; I quickly sat at the desk and turned on the monitor. Luckily she never logged out of her computer and I was easily inside, I searched around her documents before I found a file that said "Cooper Gang list" in it was more information, the paper she sent me was part of a picture with an explanation. Going back to the first page I saw a picture of the gang with my face circled in black. I began reading her notes.

***Apparently someone is out for this man, known as 'Jack' for a very important reason, alive. The only known image of this person or persons is this.**

I skimmed down and an image came up that was the same thing I saw on the paper; I took out by binocucom and took pictures of the paper, knowing it would be forwarded straight to Bentley's computer.

***'Jack' has been identified as a potential threat to this gang he is now wanted for questioning and/or protection by Interpol.**

That was all that was on Inspector Fox's computer, and then I heard noises coming from outside the door. I saw that couldn't get to the window in time; looking up I saw the rafters that were made of wooden beams. Quickly closing the windows I leapt up; lifting my legs and wrapping my tail around my body just as Inspector Fox and a ferret come into her office.

"Thank you Winthrop, please put these of Chief Barkley's desk," she said, handing the ferret some files.

"Of course Carmelita," the ferret said as he began to move outside of the office, "I was wondering, would you like to um… meet up tomorrow at Starbucks for some coffee?"

"Sorry Winthrop, have a ton to do tomorrow," then she quickly shut the door. After a breath of relief, she went to her computer and frowned. "That's odd, I don't remember turning on my monitor," she said.

_"Oh crap,"_ I thought, kicking myself for forgetting to turn off the monitor.

She was curious but she shrugged her shoulders and began to type on the computer, I began to sweat, I didn't know how long I could be like this. After ten minutes, my fingers were beginning to slip, my tail damp from drying the sweat on my face. Then she got up and began to head to the door, I was holding onto the rafters by my fingertips. Just as she went under me my hands fell off and I lost my grip and swung towards her, then she turned the doorknob and left, my head barely brushing her back as she left. I quickly dodged the door as it shut and fell to the ground with a quiet "Ooofff."

I sat back up and heard steps again; I hurried to the window and fumbled with the latch. As I placed my foot on the window sill, that ferret, Winthrop came in clutching some roses. He looked around and he saw me and stared, I stared back, then I say, "Don't bother with the flowers man, she is into someone else," then I jump from the window.

As I left I heard Winthrop shouting something and all the lights came on the HQ. _"Brilliant, I go to learn something from the cops and now all the cops in the building are now after me, well at least I helped Sly with Carmelita."_ I thought as I sprinted across the rooftops.

I tap the earpiece, "I'm coming back guys, got the info we needed," I report.

* * *

None of the cops came after me so I slowed my progress but I made it back to the hideout as the sun was rising, I climb back into my room, which was strangely dark, the exhaustion from the nights work was quickly beginning to overwhelm me. I found the switch and after flicking it on the place was covered in red, blue, and black streamers.

"What the what?" I say out loud as I look at my bed and see it covered in Cooper calling cards. I look at the door, which resembled an archway; I stepped out in the hallway, quickly forgetting my fatigue. "Murray, Sly, Bentley, are you there?" I call out, the floor from my door down the hall to the kitchen was covered in gold sparkles and reflective green arrows were pointing in the same direction. I went down the hall, and saw the kitchen and living room, there were a green, blue, and pink present in the living room and in the kitchen was a large three layer cake, with candles and a note next to it. I crack open the note and read a mix of handwritings.

_Calder,_

_This is 'The Murray', I hope you have a great birthday and I can't wait for you to see what we have planned for you. Just get some rest and we will see you soon._

_Murray_

_Calder, _

_I'm very glad to share a birthday party with a fellow Cooper, I am certain you will enjoy tonight's entertainment. See you soon and enjoy the hideout, it is completely free for you._

_Sly,_

_Calder,_

_I am not good with writing this stuff, I hope you have a good birthday and later we need to discuss those photos you took, see you soon._

_Bentley,_

'The Murrays' penmanship really needed work, it was hard to decipher it, but I was still happy that these guys planed this on the fly while I was gone. Now normally I would open the presents and eat cake but I had stayed up all night so I just took another hot shower and after being warm and content I fell asleep, but even the lull of that couldn't keep me from the excitement of my birthday with the Cooper Gang.


	7. Panic at the DIsco

**Chapter**

**_Nickfekette: _****Of course I did, only you have reviewed this story. The other person I have in mind was excited about this but needed to polish up on his Sly Cooper. If you want more about this, read the first one, I plan to have this branch out across multiple universes.**

When I woke up again, the sun was well out and shining. I went down to the kitchen and ate a slice of cake for a 'breakfast'. The cake was delicious, a nice vanilla flavor, my favorite, the icing was layered, a red line going across the base of the cake, while green, blue, and pink icing spread around the top, Murray should really try and become a chef.

After I finished I put my dishes in the sink and went over the presents, the pink present was poorly wrapped, wrinkles and tears all along it, a ribbon was tied in a knot on the top. The green present was wrapped very well, one of those bows that you just place on the gift was on there as well, and finally the blue present was elegantly wrapped with a bow attached to a Cooper Gang logo. I grabbed the pink present no doubt Murrays and after struggling with the ribbon I opened it, inside were books on exercise, motorcycles and a pair of boots and gloves that were modified; they had the Cooper logo on the back of the gloves and the outside of the shoes. I placed the shoes to the side and went to Bentleys present, there were some instructions on smoke bombs and a handbook on explosives and computer hacking. There was also a steel box that required a four-digit code, but the box was already locked, so I place the stuff with Murray's gifts and head to Sly's. I cautiously open it, remembering when I insulted him about him being stuck to the celling and he played a prank so when I opened my dresser and some sticky blue goop shot out, I had to brush that stuff out of my fur, ripping some of the fur on my tail out.

Just as I began take of the lid, a huge jack in the box sprang out; he looked like someone cross breed a raccoon, turtle and hippo.

"These guys are so immature and weird… but that's what makes them awesome," I say.

Inside Sly's present was a black, beaked hooded trench coat, like Assassins Creed_. _Then a note fluttered out, snatching it from the air, it only read **0930**, I then typed it into the safe and the lights flashed green. Inside the safe was a card, watch, some bombs and a pair of sunglasses, I open the note and see Bentleys handwriting.

_Calder, _

_To start those clothes aren't ordinary, the jacket is completely different, it works as a camouflage as long as you have the hood up, very handy for hiding in plain sight. But it does not mask sound or temperature so be careful still. The boots, watch and gloves are a gift from Murray and Sly, since your stuff is falling apart, and if you're wondering no I didn't upgrade anything at all, the sunglasses is a new version of a binocucom, it is designed so that it is more mobile and not as obvious, it's a prototype so take care of it, the bombs I made for you to have a head start on the manual of explosives. Finally meet us at the Thunder Beak around 9:00 don't be late, find the old hideout, its close by there._

_Bentley_

I lean back mind-blown; Bentley could seriously make this stuff. I quickly put on the outfit, fastening the boots on my feet and grabbing my cane from my room, snagging the sunglasses and also my cell phone from my world, no one could trace it and I only used it for music. I left the shock pistol because I didn't want to walk around with a gun strapped to my leg, zipping up the jacket I head out of the door; walking down until I was in front of a music store not far from the hideout, pulling the coat closer at the cold wind. I open the door and a man by the register nods his head at me, two other people are inside, one examining drums the other around CD's. I pull the hood over my head and wait, then everything on my body practically disappears, I was totally invisible, from head to toe.

After a moment of surprise a grin creeps onto my face, time to mess with these guys. I head over to the guy who's playing the drums; I grab some drumsticks from the shelf as I approach him and patiently wait behind him. He finishes with a flourish and gets up and begins to walk away as I sit down, I hit the drum twice and he turns around with a curious expression. He turns again I hit the drum again; he turns with a confused look. Then I just start whacking the drums like a nut, switching between the cymbals and the bass. His expression turns into sheer horror and he runs out of there and I bust out laughing the guy looked like he just wet himself. I move back my hood and appear as innocent as could be as the guy comes back with the manager. The manager looks at me and I smile at him, he turns the guy frustrated, "Look, don't pester me about ghosts there is no such thing." Then he walked away, the guy getting flustered before exiting the store.

I leave as well heading toward the Eiffel Tower again, planning on climbing the tower to get a viewpoint to find this nightclub Bentley was talking about. I quickly headed to the top, legally of course since it was still bright out, even though the sun was beginning to set. I looked all around, trying out my sunglasses, boy imagine being able to zoom in on stuff by staring at it, I could also see why Sly didn't get one, since his romantic affliction with Inspector Fox. The sun quickly set and I still couldn't find the place, so I began to wander around the streets of Paris until I heard someone say

"Hey did you hear about what's going on at the Thunder Beak?"

My head swiveled around and I saw two guys, one a Labrador, the other a cheetah, "No, what's happening there?" the cheetah asked. I began to follow them, pulling my hood over my head and quickly becoming invisible.

"It's some guys birthday and he is friends with the owner of the place and I heard that they are going to throw the biggest surprise party ever for him," said the Labrador

"No way, can we get inside?" asked the cheetah

"Only if we were in line six hours ago, the party is supposed to start soon," groaned the Labrador.

"Dang it, that guy must be a lucky for this to happen, to even know the owner of the club."

I got an idea to help me and the two of them so I take off my hood and say "Excuse me, "

They both turn, "Do you guys know the way to the Thunder Beak nightclub?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" asked the Labrador,

"Well my colleagues told me to meet them for something work related so I need to get over there," I say.

"Sorry pal," says the Labrador, "That place is packed tonight. I'm not sure if you would even be able to get inside till tomorrow night."

These guys needed a bigger hint, sighing I say, "Then I guess it wasn't for my birthday," very depressed.

"Wait, todays your birthday?" asked the cheetah.

"Yes it is," I reply, in that sad voice.

The pair turns and put their heads together, whispering excitedly to each other. I try my best not to laugh as they begin to jump up a little too giddily and remain confused. Then they turn around again,

"Sure, we'll help you get to the club, my names Brian," says the Labrador.

"And my names Stuart, we may be able to get inside, I'm not sure but it's worth a shot." says the cheetah.

"Thanks, let's hurry though I have to be there by 9:00," I say.

"O.K. but don't worry its only 8:30, we should be there in no time," says the cheetah. We walk around the streets, making left's and rights down alleyways and street corners and we finally reach a club that is as radiant as the sun. There was a sign that flashed _The Thunder Beak_ and on the side was the neck-up of a peacock.

"Hey…Jack! Over hear," I turn and see the guys.

Sly was in a coat and a black fedora pulled low over his eyes. Bentley was wearing a red bowtie and Murray was… well Murray, he was munching on some kind of food… schnitzel I think. Sly looks warilt at Brian and Stuart who in turn look excited to be here,

"Hello, who are you?" Sly asks,

"I'm Brian and this is Stuart, we helped your friend here find his way here. We saw him look lost and so we asked what's up, and he said he needed to come here and we decided to bring him here." He said rather fast, probably too excited to from words outside the nightclub.

"Uh huh…" Sly said, then pulled me over out of their earshot,

"O.K. what reeeaaally happened Jack."

"I overheard them talk about the club and me so I asked for directions and they were only too happy to oblige, but they want inside," I explain.

"Of course they do, but you should have found this place on your own, it may be hard to get these guys inside."

"Come on Sly, if your friend here can get us in, so why can't he just get them in as well."

Sly ponders on this and said, "Fine, but brace yourself, this guy's a little… strange."

Sly puts an arm around me shoulder and walks me to the nightclub, Bentley, Murray, Brian and Stuart follow suit. We approach a line that stretched all the way out of sight, people looked at us angrily but then I heard a strange voice "Turtle man and the rest… with extras, this is greasy sweet."

A purple iguana comes out in a green coat, wearing some gold chains around his neck and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his hair was curly on his head and a line of it went down his long neck. Sly pulls the iguana over and probably explains what happened because he turns to Brian and Stuart and jerks his head to the front door. They get an eager look and bound inside, the people in line groaned at us, then the iguana comes up to me, "So, you're the new Cooper boy in town, nice to meet you, I'm Dimitri, a name you surely won't forget."

"How can I not when seeing you wearing a very… interesting style," I say, trying not to make the guy angry with me. His eyes widen and he throws an arm around my shoulder, "Listen to this raccoon, he is amazed by my greasy sweet fashion sense, he has some serious juice, just like me," he says, aiming at some women who sigh in admiration. He brings me inside, some bouncers who open the door for us and my jaw dropped at the sight iguana's club.

There were tables set all around the place near the edges of the building; several bars were set up near, two near the railings on each of the three floors. A disco ball was suspended and level with the second floor, the ground floor was party central, the entire floor was lighting up in sync with the DJ's music. But slightly elevated was the actual dance floor, depending if you stepped, stomped, or slid your foot on the floor, it would change colors. Dimitri noticed and patted my shoulder, "Yes, quite stylish, don't you agree turtle guy? It's much better than the old club, which you destroyed."

That got my attention.

"Destroyed?" I ask.

"Well, Dimitri was part of a rival gang that we knew had pieces of a giant bird named Clockwerk and using his tail feathers as counterfeit pressing plates."

"All in the past turtle guy, now I am an artist of dance, no one can top my kinetic esthetic," Dimitri say before executing a flashy move. A spotlight hits him and he moves to the main dance floor, "Well he is certainly…" I say, unsure of how to finish.

"Peculiar?" asks Bentley,

"Strange?" asks Sly,

"Nachos!" Murray says.

We all stare at him as he moves upstairs and I see a buffet table filled with food.

"Enjoy your birthday Jack," Sly says before heading to the third floor, I watch him as he hurry's upstairs, confused on why he is heading up there.

"How did you guys set this up so fast?" I ask, looking down at Bentley.

"Calder, we are a group of highly trained master thieves, that work well under pressure...that and I drugged you a bit so you wouldn't be up till noon."

"First, cool. Second, why the heck did you drug me?! And third, thanks, but while we're here, I think we should be on the watch for Inspector Fox, she could pop up here at any time."

Then I here Dimitri pull off a Michael Jackson shout and does the moonwalk, everyone went crazy at that and the crowd moved closer to him.

"Well I wish her good luck trying to find us in this," Bentley says before heading away. I went to the bar and asked for a root beer, the bartender got a confused look, but he gave me it anyway. I sat down at a table away from all the action; I was always kind of a loner at these kinds of parties.

"Well hi there," I turn and see a lynx pull into the booth I was sitting at.

"Hi," I reply.

"So… whatcha doing over here?" she asks scooting in closer.

"Well I uh…uh…" I stammer off as she gets in very close, she had a very short skirt and I tried not to stare.

"Well people like you seem to need company, and I get so lonely sometimes," she says. That comment made me believe where she wanted me to follow her and get to know me better, if you catch my meaning. She leaned in close to kiss me, but I saw a very familiar mark on her neck.

"What's that," I ask her. She gets flustered but I manage to make out the image, it was a clock in a cage.

"That's nothing," she says, trying to hide it.

"I've seen that mark before, in one of Interpol's files," I say slowly.

Her eyes widen and I see her hand whipping around. My sharpened reflexes from training kick in and I grab her wrist with one hand and with my arm, I press against her throat, shoving her against the booth. I look and see a syringe filled with a clear liquid, I tightened my grip which caused her to let go of the needle and it shattered on the ground.

"Who are you and who are you working for," I demand.

The lynx looked furiously at me, with a wicked smile she began to tug on my grip before saying, "We're Clockwerk's Remint, and the Coopers time is almost up."

"What happens when time runs out?" I ask.

The lynx sneers before saying, "Clockworks work will be fulfilled."

Death.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen to any of the gang, Clockwerk or not you targeted my first, why?" I ask.

She smiles and says "Well if you protect your friends, then what's happening over there," she says jerking her head.

I look over and see Bentley get knocked out of his wheelchair on the dance floor. The lynx scramble out of the booth, spilling the root beer all over the table, I didn't care, even when she treated me to some colorful language as she left but I was too busy pushing my way to Bentley. People were laughing at him as he tried to crawl back into his wheelchair, but he only knocked it over on himself, I get over to the fallen turtle and quickly right the wheelchair but before I could place Bentley in it I was shoved from behind.

Everything went silent; I saw Brian and Stuart in the background, looking at the guy who stopped me from helping my friend. He was a Pitt Bull, with large brown spots on his white face and some teeth stuck out crooked and yellow from his jaw. He had a black tank top on and some cut up jeans, he leaned in close and said "Why are you trying to mess up our fun man?"

I ignore him, lifting Bentley up and managed to get him back into his wheelchair. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he says, pushing me again and reaching for Bentley to push him down. But a large red glove grabbed his wrist, "Don't hurt me little buddy," says the Murray, his mouth had crumbs and a spot of cheese was on the side of his cheek.

"Everything o.k. here?" asks Sly after pushing through the crowd, Dimitri was still dancing with a small group but I can tell that the group were watching us.

"No, everything's not ok, this little punk decided to whack me with his wheelchair, so I gave him a little push and-"

"Little push? You practically shoved him off his chair and decided to knock that down as well for '_fun'_" I say, finger-quoting the word. The dog's mouth pulled back into a snarl, his hands became fists, "Watch it or I'll-"

"Punch me… well bring it on mutt," I interrupt again.

The crowd backed up, a whistle was heard, everyone moved except the rest of the gang.

"Jack… are you sure about this?" Murray asked, eyeing the guy.

"Yeah, but if more cronies pop out…" I let that dangle there; the guys got the message, leaving a space that left us with an empty dance floor.

**_(A/N: Listen to fight Club from Assassins Creed 3 while reading this)_**

We begin to circle each other, the music becoming a bit of an Irish jig as we stared at each other, his fists up and ready like a boxer. One of my hands was behind my back, the other was in front, the palm facing my face, sneering at me, he said, "You're going down punk,"

He then lunged, lashing out with a quick right hook, I managed to dodge the worst of the blow, but his fist connected with the side of my face. I spun around, falling to the floor, but I got up again and continued to circle him again, he said "Consider me impressed, but there is a lot more where that came from wimp,"

"Well same to you too," I say before charging forward.

Springing up I punched with my right hand, he tried to dodge but he hasn't been put through 'The Murrays' training program, I cup my hands before attacking his ears and he gave a shout of pain before kneeling, clutching them with tightened paws. With a shout he came back up and jabbed my face and gave a large swing there as well. I leaned back like Neo from the Matrix, only to have him sweep my legs from under my feet, before he sprang at my fallen body; I brought my feet together and lashed out at his face. He went flying back and I felt a few bones crack on his face, noticing that blood was flowing out of his nose; I plant my hands on the ground and pull off a kick up. The crowd is going crazy, cheering fight and Dimitri thought they were cheering for him and I saw him through the dense crowd him begin to dance harder, starting to do flips. The Pit Bull gave a kick to my side, I countered with an elbow jab to his face, he growled before trying a roundhouse kick but I snatched his ankle, planting my feet I punched him in the chest and he went flying.

He got up but was beginning to get exhausted, he knelt down taking deep breaths and I took that chance to finish it. I jumped up and kicked at his face, only for him to grab my leg, hoist me up and slam me to the ground. The air in my lungs dissipated and he brought his boot down to my face, I quickly roll to the side and spring back up.

"Why don't you just stay down?!" he said furiously, his face was the color of a tomato, his breathing was heavy.

"Because no one, repeat, NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" I shout before launching several punches, a couple hooks to his face and an arcing punch to his head and the dog went down face first. The crowd went crazy, cheering and some hoisted me up, Dimitri still oblivious was dancing still and executed a pose.

People from the back picked him up too and he just accepted it, like he did this all the time. The crowd with Dimitri took him upstairs but I was still at the ground floor. Everyone was trying to buy me a drink and I just kept refusing because of the last few times I had a hangover, Murray had said I had requested more nachos and a few people led by Brian and Stuart ran upstairs.

The lynx was nowhere in sight and I was quite thankful, Bentley was looking at the cuts on my face while Sly had went to go get some ice for the bruise that was beginning to swell on my face.

"Thanks Calder, I owe you," Bentley said, while probing the bruise.

"Don't mention it Bentley you guys are my friends and I wasn't going to sit here and do noth- OW, WATCH IT TURTLE!" I shout as Bentley probes deeper, making pain erupt on my face.

He smiles and continues with his work, Sly comes back clutching a bag and a glass of ice; he dumps some of the ice into a bag and hands it to me. I thank him and place the cold object onto my face; Brian and Stuart come back holding Murray's nachos and he digs in, closely followed by me. Brian and Stuart left, followed by another cheetah and a panther, the gang just sat here and we chilled. Sly cracked some jokes and Murray kept laughing and coughing up chip particles and Bentley freaked out, screeching about germs. We had a blast but then we saw Dimitri being carried upstairs by some girls, then the pounding music stopped.

"Sorry guys, but since the Dance King has left the floor, we can only play one more tune," said a voice on an intercom. Everyone groaned at this, but as the music played I recognized the song. I turn to Bentley, "You guys have Gangam Style?" I ask Bentley and he looks at me confused, "What's Gangam Style?" he asked.

"That's a song that's really popular back where I'm from, it's sung by a Korean guy," I say.

Sly looks at me confused and says, "Jack, this song was written by a koi fish and he set up a dance for it but nobody can pull it off, besides no one knows how anyway."

"I do, look I'll show you."

I then pull Sly with me onto the main dance floor and the song reaches the point where Psy starts to do the dance. "Look just follow my lead, it's like skipping, watch." I say before beginning to dance, my tail swishing with the beat. Sly looks at me but then he gets the hang of it, we continue to dance, Sly perfectly copies me but he did have some trouble when he starts to do the 'Sexy Lady' part.

Right when it ends there is some clapping and a couple people come up, including Brian and Stuart and they ask "Can you teach us?" Sly and I help them get the hang of it and just as it came up again, about ten of us on the main dance floor were tearing it up. A large crowd had gathered and they were cheering us on, we just had a blast as we stomped out feet and the dance floor changed colors. Then after the second part where in the video we see him in that bathroom stall, I quickly show them how to do the end. Just like that we manage to pull off the entire dance, when we ended with our fists on our chins the crowd clapped at us, saying we had created a new dance. I decided to stay at the floor and continued to dance at the songs, busting out some moves from my world and people went nuts, as they did when Sly did some thieving techniques for the crowd.

I head toward the DJ and hand him my phone with a separate folder made for music, he treats it like pure gold when I explain what's on there. We were soon shuffling to 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO, jumping to the beat of 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas, and people were break dancing to 'Good Feeling' by Flo Rida.

"What in the world is Gangum Style saying," Bentley asks as we return hot and sweaty from the dance.

"Basically he is saying how he is looking for a girl who can drink a cup of coffee a certain way, and how he drinks his," I explain.

Sly and Bentley's faces are dumbfounded, Murray was stuffing his face with nachos and is a little upset that his workforce had stopped delivering since they went to the dance floor. Sly turns back around to the dance floor, Murray heads back to the buffet table on the second floor and Bentley says "Not that this wasn't fun, but I'm going to head back to the safe house and try to learn more about that picture."

"It belongs to a group called Clockwerk's Remnant and they are mad at the Cooper gang. A lynx tried to pin me but I saw a tattoo of the caged bird on her collarbone, I was about to find out why they wanted me but that's when that pit bull came and started to bully you." Bentley looks at me and says, "Thanks for that, well now I know more about the facts, see you later Jack."

Then he rolls out, I keep an eye on him as he leaves, trying to make sure that dog doesn't come back. Then I move upstairs, grabbing the bag of ice that was almost melted.

The stairs were covered with red velvet and blue sparkles twinkled on the walls, then I made it to the second floor where an eating competition was going on. Murray was shoveling chips into his mouth while tiger was cramming chips into his mouth; I continue to move upstairs when I saw the tiger go green. Then halfway up I hear the sound of vomit and the familiar exclamation of "Ewwwwww!" from the crowd, I push open the doors to the third floor and am slightly appalled at what I see.

Red doors were aligned around a circular room, with low couches that were occupied by people making out. I saw a couple move into a door while kissing and see a bed, then the door shut and I know the rest. Dimitri was on a large open couch near the far side of the room, with all the lights on him as he laid there with women all fawning over him. I go to an open door and see a balcony, overviewing the sight of Paris. I lean against the railing and remembered the night I first came to Paris back in my world, the feeling of freedom and my blood boiling returned, but I felt an ache. I realized then how much I truly missed Meghan, even though I met Sly, she was still part of my family as well. I still needed to go back to Berk and see Hiccup and the group again, the only problem was right in my way. I just didn't know how to tell the gang, would they be heartbroken and mad, or understanding and sad…I let out a frustrated sigh, this was so confusing, why couldn't I take them all with me?

"Penny for your thoughts cracker box?"

I turn and see Dimitri with lipstick on parts of his face, he was grinning slightly as he looked at me.

"Thank you for the party Dimitri," I end up saying.

"No sweat little coon, it's not every day you turn… um…"

"Sixteen and thank you Dimitri."

"…You look like something is troubling you,"

"How did you know?" I ask

"I had the same look before I joined the Cracker box and his friends. They helped me get back the juice of my grandfather who was a deep sea diver. I wanted to see the gear returned to its rightful owner." He says, leaning against the rail and a distant look in his eyes.

"So, why did you decide to get it, since it was gone, why did you go back and get it?" I ask. He looked at me and smiled,

"Because my grandfather asked, that and it was something I needed to do, and sometimes we have to put our stuff aside and go and do it." He says, "That and my face was messing up my juice and style."

He had a point; you have to finish what you start sometimes, between his dance raves and strange language, this guy had some wisdom. Then that perception crashed and burned when some girls pulled him inside, I shook my head at this and stayed out on the balcony. I was still staring out until I felt a small pain in my arm, rubbing it I ignored the problem and continued staring until I felt something wrong. My senses were getting all messed up, my vision started to sway and I didn't hear the pounding footsteps until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turn and it was Murray, he had cheese on part of his face, I was about to speak when all of a sudden I collapsed, Murray cried out before grabbing me.

"Murray," I croak.

"Calder, you ok? What's wrong" Murray asked in a panic, his voice sounding like it was coming from a long tunnel.

"Get…Bentley…now." I manage to say before I fell into a dark abyss.

**Read, Have a nice day and God Bless**

**Review**


	8. Information and Discovery

**Chapter**

I wasn't sure what was going on. I felt like I was floating in air, all around was black and I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear voices all around but what they said was impossible to understand. I then began to feel myself shift back and forth, as if I was riding on sifting sand, that's when I felt like I was being dragged forcefully towards a group of voices.

"-'s stable for now. But what happened?"

I heard a sob that I could tell was fake, because I recognized the person speaking, "H-he w-was j-j-j-just st-standing there w-wh-when the explosion happened and, and-!"

The person broke down crying and I just felt revulsion in my gut for this unknown person. Then I heard voices calling, saying "Calder! CALDER!"

It was Sly and Bentley.

I started to move over there when I heard a loud beeping.

"He's defibrillating. Quick get-"

The rest of the conversation faded while I made my way back to the other voices that were steadily growing louder. Then as I was beginning to see a faint light, pain shot through my chest, like Inspector Fox blasted me with one of her shock pistol. I began to move back and forth, being tugged from both sides, my body was in so much pain, if I could cry out I would.

Then everything just stopped, as if someone just pressed paused. I still couldn't open my eyes, but I began to hear feet pattering on stone along with a loud 'CLUNK' that went with every step.

It wasn't long until they stopped, then I heard a strange voice say something unrecognizable.

_'I can't see you,' _I wanted to say.

I heard the strange voice again before I heard a voice say 'Ohhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm' in a scratchy voice before a rattle echoed throughout the space.

It felt like something had been removed from my body, opening my eyes I see a purple koala in a loincloth staring at me, leaning on a wooden staff. He smiled before offering me a hand which I slowly take with my own and he helps me back to my feet.

Looking around, I get a chance to observe my surroundings. I was standing on a bridge; to my left was a chipped brick road that became tile as it went into a white room with a bed and monitor. Looking to my right I see a wooden road that led to a small room around a blue bed, I look down at the koala who spoke again, gesturing wildly with his staff.

Groaning I say, "I cannot understand you at all. What are you trying to say?"

Then the koala seemed to groan before pointing to the right with his staff, speaking in that crazy foreign language.

"…I take it you want me to go that way," I say, pointing to the blue bed.

The koala nodded.

"Ok."

The koala takes my hand with his own before he walked towards the room, I walk beside him and all was going well before I felt another bright pain.

"AUGH!" I scream, clutching my chest.

The koala exclaimed before coming over to me, I groaned in pain as it slowly got worse. Then the small animal hopped onto my back, grabbing my temples with his gnarled fingers and began to chant "Ooooooohhhhhhhmmmmmmm."

The pain lessened and I began to take small footsteps forward the blue bed. More blasts of pain came but they began to lessen as I finally reached the bed, as if knowing what to do, I set down the koala and lie down. The koala hops up at the top of my head before saying something and shaking his staff/rattle in front of my eyes hypnotically. It wasn't long before my eyes drifted shut and a voice shouted, "DAMN IT!" along with a 'POOF'

* * *

I open my eyes to see four pairs of eyes up close to me.

"AH!" I shout, sitting up and flailing my arms in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"Yikes!"

"RAH!"

"OHYANANA!"

Sly, Bentley, Murray and the koala all back away as I wave around my arms, the koala fell off the bed when I accidently hit him. When I finally calm down, Sly rushed to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, followed by Murray. Bentley sighed in relief before he wheeled over to a laptop near the back of the room while he talks to the koala who had hobbled over to him.

"Are you ok Calder? What happened?" Sly asked frantically.

"I think so, I'm not sure what was going on in there I kept hearing voices until the koala pulled me out. During that whole ordeal, I felt like a rope in a vigorous tug-of-war. What happened exactly?"

"After you collapsed, I immediately found Sly and we hurried back to the house," Murray explained, his eyes wide, "then we laid you down and Bentley came in, demanding what happened but then you started to…disappear."

"Disappear?" I say.

"Yeah, you began to sort of sparkle before you began to turn see-through, so we hooked you up to some machines and I went to call my master for help."

"…Master?"

Murray points at the purple koala, "Him, he's my master. I trained under him to learn the Dreamtime technique to find inner peace within myself. He was the first person we invited into the Cooper Gang, his powers are great and he has experience with the mind mumbo-jumbo. When you started to fade I went to Australia to get him to help bring you back."

I blink, "You went to Australia? How long was I out?" I ask.

"Two days," Sly says.

I look at Sly in surprise before saying, "Dang."

Then I heard the koala say something, looking at him I watch as he nodded at Bentley before walking over to me.

"Whatcha need?" Sly asked.

The koala said something totally random before pointing at me, Sly nodded his head before asking, "You wouldn't happen to have any mystical items would you?"

"Wait, you can understand him?" I ask.

Sly nodded before cocking his head in confusion, "You can't?"

I shake my head, "Well, The Guru is a little hard to understand," Sly says.

"The Guru? That's what you call him?"

Sly nods his head.

I look back at koala, "I don't have anything mystical besides the gem I took from Mz. Ruby and…" I then pull out my ring, "this."

The Guru exclaims before snatching the ring out of my hand, trotting to the center of the room, he waves his staff and chants again. While he does that, the ring glows faintly red, but when The Guru started to say 'Oooohhhhhmmmmm,' the ring glowed brightly before a surge of energy pulsed from the ring, knocking the Guru off his feet.

I stare at the ring as if it had grown two heads, "Never seen that before…" I say.

Bentley rolled over to the ring before pressing a button and a robotic arm suddenly popped out and grabbed it before it carefully placed it into a glass box.

"I am going to keep this for safe keeping; in the meantime I'll-"

I never knew what Bentley was going to say next, at that moment the world got foggy and the room began to sway. Another pain erupted in my chest before I fell backwards into a pit of darkness while I heard a voice shout, "CALDER!"

I felt like I was inside a long tube, sliding across a great distance before I felt like something was down my throat and my eyes felt crusty, as if someone had dumped a bucket of sand over them.

Then I heard a giggle, filled with mirth and glee, "Well then, _Mr. Cooper,_ it looks like I will be getting my happy ending after all."

Then I felt something hit the side of my face, hard.

"I hope you felt that, you little brat. It's a shame that you're in a coma, even worse that the doctor said you'll be stuck in it for quite a while."

Then a little gasp, "Oh, but that's right. We leave in four days, meaning you're going to be stuck in Paris…forever. Poor Calder Cooper, so sad that his sister was gone that he tried to drag people down in his grief by setting off a bomb at the museum. Poor, poor thing."

Another laugh and I heard the sound of heels walking out, and then I felt the feeling of being sucked through the tube before I was staring at a celling with a staff over my head.

"Calder, give us a warning please," I heard Bentley say.

I blinked as I processed what had just happened before I quickly sat up, "Bentley, how fast can you see what's wrong with the ring?" I ask.

Surprised, Bentleys eyebrows furrowed as he placed a hand to his chin, "Maybe a day or two? Why?"

"Because in a few days, my class is leaving Paris to return back to America!" I exclaim.

Sly frowns, "Then we just send you back with-"

"No! You don't understand," I interrupt, "In the world **_I _**belong in, the world where I am actually a human being, not a raccoon."

Bentley looked at me in shock before he quickly grabbed his laptop and pressed a button on his wheelchair. Then rocket boosters appeared at the back and he sped out the door, shouting out numbers and equations.

"That's his way of saying, 'Oh no, I have a lot of work to do in a short time.'" Sly explains, "But in the mean time we all have to wait for Bentley is finished. At a rush, the fastest he built something was in an hour," Sly says.

"What did he build?" I ask.

Sly smiled.

"A gigantic fighting robot!" Murray shouted.

* * *

Five hours.

It took Bentley five hours before he cracked the case and came rushing to get us. Only problem was, it was ten 'o' clock at night, it wasn't the best idea for Bentley to come wheeling into our rooms, shrieking on top of his lungs about rings and energy.

"CALDER!"

"I TOLD YOU JASON! FLICK ON THE FLUX CAPASITOR AND GO TO 88 MILES PER HOUR TO GO TO THE LAND OF BRONIES!" I shout.

Sitting up, I notice that Bentley was staring at me with shock and confusion.

"Weird dream," I say.

Bentley shakes his head before shouting, "GO TO THE MAIN ROOM!" before wheeling off.

"NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

Groaning I get out of bed before shambling into the kitchen, knowing Sly, he's going to need a cup of coffee. After ten minutes Sly and Murray trickle in as the coffee pot is full, I hand them all small cups of coffee before Bentley wheels himself in. I was about to ask if he wanted some coffee but he simply took the pot and drank the remaining coffee left! I stare at Bentley in shock as he continually jugs the pot, not a drop of the brown liquid falls from iron appliance.

"You uh…you ok Bentley?" I asked.

Bentley finished off the coffee with a loud 'BURP' before wheeling into the main room, "With some sleep I will be, but in the mean time we need to talk."

Bentley turned on the TV before pressing a few buttons on his wheelchair, the TV then flickered before showing an image of the ring.

"After further analysis of this, I came to the conclusion that this is no ordinary ring, it's in fact a highly advanced, technological teleportation device."

Bentley took a moment to see our blank faces, "It's a ring that allows you to travel to other dimensions."

What?

"According to what Calder has described from past experience, the ring itself is basically a giant battery. It takes up energy from certain outlets to charge itself up in order to perform tasks."

"Like making the portal that brought me here!" I exclaim.

"Exactly Calder, I have discovered that the gemstone of the ring is the exact same gem from the museum jewel that you had when you arrived here." Bentley continued.

Pieces were falling into place, the pedestal back on Berk, the jewel, the rings powers. It all made sense now.

"Then why is Calder here and back in his world?" Sly asked.

Bentley sighed, "That's the bad news."

He switched to the next slide that showed an outline of a raccoon, as if someone had hollowed it out before placing it a few feet away.

"In order to bring a person here, the ring requires a large amount of energy in order to achieve this goal, but in Calder's case,"

Bentley stops and pointed at the diagram, "This has happened."

"What exactly?" I ask.

"The ring has used a specific amount of energy to bring Calder here, not enough physically but mentally."

Sly and I cock our heads, "So…this isn't really happening."

"No, it is, it's just…"

Bentley ponders on words before Murray shouts, "IT'S LIKE THE MATRIX!"

Bentley snaps his fingers, "Exactly Murray, the ring has made an avatar of Calder. He is actively learning these skills and feeling the pain, but when he returns to his body most of the scars will not be there."

"But I have wounds from when I was back in Berk, when I got back to my world I had a large burn mark on my shoulder and cuts along my wrists," I point out.

"The ring sends a certain amount of power into your body to speed up the healing process in your body AND acts like a pain reducer. The larger the wound the more power it takes, only heals minor injuries; larger ones are actually transferred to your body, as well as the pain."

I nod my head before returning to the most pressing question, "So, why isn't the ring using the maximum amount of energy it can?"

Bentley then shows an outline of a person with a question mark in the center, along with the ring in the palm of that persons hand.

"Someone has tampered with the ring, bottlenecking its power output. The ring isn't doing the correct output as it should, so the ring will constantly put your mind here while your body is put in a comatose state," Bentley explains.

"But that doesn't explain Calder collapsing, disappearing and the pain he was feeling," Sly said.

"That was actually happening, Calder collapsing was probably from all the drugs the doctors were putting into his body. As for the pain-"

"I think they thought I was dying," I say.

Now that I think about it, the cursing and electric blasts were from the doctors as they used defibrillators.

"They were trying to restart my heart because they thought I was dying. I was disappearing because they were trying to, unintentionally, force me back into my empty shell of a body they have in the hospital."

Bentley nods his head, "And there's more. There is not enough energy in the ring to get you back home, there is but that's the extra power the ring is bottlenecking. So we need to find a way to not only override the bottleneck, but we need to get you home before your school leaves."

"But they should be leaving today, right?" Sly asked.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Puffins made it seem like they hadn't left yet."

All the guys flinch before Bentley says, "First, Mrs. Puffins was also the name of the headmaster of the orphanage we lived at. Second."

Bentley pushes the button again for the slide to show a clock.

"Each dimension has a different time scale. According to my calculations, five days back in your world is five weeks in this one."

I quickly did the math, "So we have almost a month to figure out how to get home?!" I shout.

Bentley nods, "Either we finish this in a month, or you're toast."

With that Bentley turns off the TV before turning back to us, "I'll try and research more but in the meantime we need sleep. Starting tomorrow I'll start digging for information on the jewel, in the meantime you guys rest…we're gonna need it."

With that Bentley left, and we all soon followed.

The race had begun.

**I'm not sure if many people are reading this, but I hope they at least enjoy it. **

**Read, Have a great night and God Bless. **

**Review **


End file.
